


Depois da Dor

by Accohen



Series: Serie - Depois da Dor [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexuality, Consensual, F/M, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, angust
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accohen/pseuds/Accohen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean enfim enxergou o que acontecia. Não, ele não costumava ser tão idiota e por vezes pensou ser uma pessoa feliz. Ele tinha dinheiro, um bom emprego e uma família que o apoiava incondicionalmente. De verdade, ele tinha tudo o que poderia desejar e mesmo que quisesse, Dean não mudaria nada. Mas, é claro, não era ele quem decidia o destino e muito menos o que aconteceria quando ele conhecesse Castiel Novak. Entretanto, ele sabia que enquanto tivesse Sam a seu lado tudo ficaria bem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Ola, vem-vindos a Depois da Dor. Entrem e divirtam-se

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean é abandonado. O que vem a seguir?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ola, vem-vindos a Depois da Dor. Entrem e divirtam-se.^^ Só para deixar claro, essa historia vai ser totalmente Wincest.

 

 

 

 

   

 

**_Dor_ **

_Existem vários tipos de dor,_

_E me pego obcecada no pior deles,_

_naquele que não foi vivido,_

_de beijos que foram negados,_

_de abraços estraçalhados,_

_de livros não lidos e_

_tempo roubado._

_Sofrendo por coisas_

_Que nos foram tiradas_

_sem chance de ser recuperadas._

_Sim, eu sei._

_Vai doer._

_Vai sangrar, um rio de sangue se erguer ,_

_Mas sei que uma hora, um dia qualquer,_

_Vou finalmente poder ver._

_E nesse dia vai parar de doer._

**Texto Original**

**13/11/2012**

__________________________________________________

 

Dean enfim entendeu.

Não, ele não costumava ser tão idiota. E por vezes pensou ser uma pessoa feliz, o mais feliz que alguém como ele poderia ser. Tinha dinheiro, um bom emprego e uma família que o apoiava incondicionalmente. Tinha uma mãe era caridosa, um pai conservador, porem compreensivo e um irmão disposto a fazer de tudo por sua felicidade.

De verdade, tinha tudo o que poderia desejar e mesmo que Dean quisesse, não mudaria nada. Não saberia o que pedir se fosse o caso. Mas, é claro, não era ele quem decidia o destino e muito menos o que aconteceria quando conhecesse Castiel Novak.

Foi em uma reunião de família, uma festa como qualquer outra, dessas que ele participava desde a infância. Não era o que esperava. Não poderia prever que a entrada do homem moreno de pele pálida, olhos azuis claros e sorridentes, provocaria tanta dor. Nunca imaginou que alguém como Castiel um dia faria tanta diferença em sua vida e muito menos que o conheceria de uma forma tão comum que, se sua mãe não os houvesse apresentado, não teria lhe dado a menor atenção, não depois de seus últimos relacionamentos... dizer que não foram vitoriosos é apenas um sinônimo.

...

Era agosto e chovia.

Dean abriu a porta de seu apartamento e pegou o celular que apitava com o conhecido toque. Estava sem sorte, antes que pudesse atender, a chamada caia na caixa postal.

Não teve tempo para pensar, deixou as malas de viagem jogadas no chão e ouviu a mensagem de Sam enquanto tirava as roupas encharcadas e entrava no banho. Tudo o que desejava era ficar em casa.

“Oi, D, É o Sammy. Você vai vir hoje, não vai? Você prometeu que não iria mais fugir... eu pensei que as coisas estivessem bem... a mamãe vai ficar chateada e o papai preocupado... você sabe, ele tem aquele problema, o sopro no coração. Então... eu te espero lá... _te amo_. ”

Dean suspirou ao ouvir o fim sussurrado da mensagem de Sam enquanto se enxugava. Ele não tinha outra opção, teria que ir. Não porque Mary e John ficariam preocupados e sim porque Sam _, seu irmão_ , havia pedido. Prometeu que não iria mais o evitar, mesmo que estar ao lado dele parecesse errado. A tentação parecia boa demais para recusar.  

Por isso, havia aparecido na casa dos pais. Antes tivesse ficado em casa. Mal chegou e já tinha criado confusão. Brigou com Sam e acabou destratando seu filho, Logan. Mas Sam o entendia, ele acabara de terminar seu namoro de dois anos, descobrindo da pior forma que era traído sem nenhum arrependimento pela atual ex-namorada, Annabelle.

Resolveu que a melhor coisa era desaparecer.

Pegou um copo de uísque e foi em direção a porta quando sua mãe o parou e o arrastou até um homem encostado na parede da sala.

“Dean, esse é Castiel Novak, um antigo amigo da família.”

Dean não havia se impressionado. O homem tinha as mãos enfiadas dentro do bolso de um sobretudo de cor clara e um sorriso fácil no rosto, provavelmente falso. Dean acenou e deu as costas a eles, se dirigindo para a porta e saindo para o jardim bem cuidado. Tudo o que queria era se enfiar debaixo dos cobertores e tomar seu uísque até que estivesse preparado para enfrentar o mundo novamente.

“Então... você é o famoso Dean Winchester.” Castiel havia lhe dito ao se encostar em seu carro, o impedindo de sair. Era o que faltava, um homem com quase o dobro de sua idade tentando puxar assunto. Dean não estava com paciência para aquilo.

“O que você quer?” Perguntou. Entregou o copo de vidro na mão de Castiel e tirou as chaves do bolso, entrando em seguida no carro.

“Eu quero um encontro. Na minha casa. Eu posso garantir, você não vai se arrepender.”

Dean pensou em recusar, mas o homem parecia que não mudaria de ideia tão rápido.

Ele só queria ir embora.

“Tudo bem, só... desencosta.” Castiel sorriu e entregou um cartão com nome, telefone e endereço.

Dean pegou o cartão e arrancou com o carro até que somente o ruído das rodas derrapando sobrasse entre ele e o afasto. Mais tarde, esse seria apenas um dos primeiros erros que faria.

O segundo erro veio no dia seguinte. Castiel não havia dito a hora, mas Dean era um homem decidido. Saiu de casa assim que tinha acordado e bateu na porta de Castiel.

O cara havia oferecido uma transa fácil e era o que ele teria.

...

Bem, se Dean olhasse para a situação com objetividade, ele veria; nunca havia existido uma relação amorosa entre ele e Castiel. Havia sexo, algemas, cordas, mordidas e noites mal dormidas ainda que proveitosas.

Ah, não podia se esquecer das brigas, gritos e grunhidos de ira.

Os ciúmes e a violência pareciam ser a única coisa real entre eles e por um tempo, foi o suficiente. Não que fosse fácil, mas era o que o ajudava esquecer as noites difíceis. Ainda assim, essas eram as noites que Dean mais ansiava, porque era quando estava exausto demais para fazer qualquer coisa além de fechar os olhos e dormir.

Então, por mais que doesse, Dean não devia estar surpreso por se encontrar naquela situação. Ele devia ser mesmo um idiota. Até aquele momento não parecia muito importe se Castiel o amava ou não, e muito menos se o amante iria passar a noite fora, mas só foi olhar a sua volta para entender o que acontecia.

O guarda-roupa estava vazio e havia um bilhete de adeus na cômoda do lado de sua cama.

Ele nem percebeu o que o atingia. Em um momento eles estavam bem, Castiel estava ao seu lado na cama, falando besteiras e o chupando com fome nos olhos e no seguinte... bum! Ele desaparecia mais rápido do que havia surgido.

Restou a Dean atravessar toda a cidade no meio do engarrafamento.

Ele dirigiu até aeroporto do Texas, em Dallas, o “Dallas/Fort Worth International Airport", bateu a porta do carro e saiu correndo pelos corredores brancos.

Ainda que fosse uma tarefa quase impossível chegar até o balcão de informações, ele precisava, necessitava chegar até lá. Então, se apertou e se contorceu, empurrando algumas pessoas pelo caminho até que finalmente chegou a seu destino.

Suspirou e apertou as mãos soadas na calça com o coração pulsando forte e descontrolado, quando finalmente sua vez na fila de espera chegou.

Ele sabia, essa seria sua última chance.

Dean havia feito sua parte e agora que estava ali, iria até o final.

“Por favor, você pode me dizer quando sai o próximo voou para Nova York?” Perguntou impaciente. A recepcionista o olhou pouco impressionada e apertou algumas teclas, fazendo um barulho no fundo da garganta enquanto procurava.

“Sinto muito, senhor. O voou ‘B 205’ em direção a Nova York acabou de sair.”

Sem agradecer a atendente, Dean virou as costas e se sentou em um banco qualquer. Talvez ele fosse o problema e a felicidade não fosse para ele, ou talvez, quem sabe, fosse o mundo a sua volta.

Será que Castiel não podia entender? Ele precisava de mais tempo, a traição de Annabelle ainda era recente, ele precisava respirar um pouco, sem pressão ou pedidos.

Dean precisava de espaço, mas não um tão grande assim.

Sem motivo para estar ali, Dean se virou e deu de cara com Castiel, ainda na fila de embarque. O moreno, surpreso, o observou se aproximar. Ele olhou para os lados como se quisesse fugir, como se quem tivesse machucado fosse ele, mas Dean não iria deixar. Disso tinha certeza.

Ao olhar para o rosto de Castiel -  cansado, porem decidido - Dean se deu conta, era tarde demais para os dois. Castiel fugia com o rabo entre as pernas e ele não entendia.

Dean precisava saber o porquê.

Talvez ele não tivesse sido o suficiente.

“Cas...” Dean se aproximou e olhou nos claros olhos de Castiel, parando a sua frente.

Ele não o abraçaria, ainda que sentisse falta do contato de pele na pele.

Já sentia a falta do moreno.

Sentia falta de tudo o que eles não teriam.

“Eu não posso ficar.” Castiel disse. Deu um passo para longe de Dean e ficou a uma distância segura. “Me desculpe.” Então, se virou sem olhar para trás ou arrependimentos e seguiu seu caminho.

“Eu te amo.” Dean disse, finalmente. Sua voz soou falha e baixa, o suficiente para Castiel escutar.

Não fez diferença.

As palavras que Castiel queria escutar tinha chegado tarde demais.

Sabia que elas carregavam um grande peso, peso que não se sentia seguro em assumir e não sabia se algum dia estaria pronto.

Sem poder mudar seu destino, Dean foi para casa com aquela despedida fria e dolorosa.

...

Fazia três horas que Castiel havia abandonado Dean.

Dean, com um sorriso pregado no rosto que quase chegava a doer, mostrava o quão feliz estava.

Pelo menos era o que tentava transparecer.

Se levantou de onde conversava com Lisa, uma amiga da época da faculdade e deu um beijo em sua mãe. Então sorriu ao pai que se sentava em um canto da sala conversando com velhos amigos e acenou, parado ao lado da porta, pouco antes de fugir do fim de mais um jantar em família.

Assim que Dean colocou os pés para fora da casa dos pais, deixou que o sorriso se desfizesse.

Não olhou para Sam ou falou com ele durante o jantar.

Sabia que se o fizesse Sam entenderia tudo.

Em suas fantasias, parecia uma boa opção e conhecendo o irmão, se deixaria levar e permitiria que Sam o embalasse e consolasse o quanto quisesse. Olharia no rosto de Sam e encontraria uma expressão tensa e preocupada que sempre lhe dizia tanto sem precisar pronunciar uma palavra sequer, transformando todo seu esforço em vão.

Dean não preocuparia ou desviaria a atenção do irmão, não enquanto Jessica, sua esposa, e Logan, seu filho pequeno, precisavam mais de sua atenção do que ele.

Ele estava bem.

Perfeitamente bem.

Foi por isso que Dean entrou no carro e respirou fundo. Ele podia aguentar, só mais alguns minutos e estaria em casa.

Ainda que não fosse o que queria.

Dean socou o volante e pisou no acelerador até chegar em seu predio. Abriu a porta e entrou em seu apartamento, que ocupava um andar inteiro, e olhou para as paredes brancas e frias, sem decoração.

Vazio.

Era como se sentia.

Estava sozinho mais uma vez, sem ninguém para julga-lo ou de quem precisasse esconder a verdade.

Se pudesse, riria. Sentia falta disso. Sentia falta de dos gritos de irritação, dos gemidos de prazer e até dos sussurros no meio da noite confessando o quanto infelizes eram. Qualquer coisa serviria. Mas ali estava ele, sem Annabelle, sem Castiel e muito menos Sam que sempre parecia disposto a ajuda-lo.

No final, era sua escolhia estar sozinho no imenso apartamento vazio.

...

Fazia um ano que Castiel havia abandonado Dean.

Não houve telefonemas, cartas ou e-mails. Nada que pudesse dar a Dean qualquer notícia do paradeiro de Castiel. E no fim Dean desistiu, pois Castiel não iria voltar. Não havia sido por falta de palavras ou desculpas. Era difícil abrir seu coração e mesmo com seu orgulho ferido fez o seu melhor, tentando forçar uma relação onde ninguém tinha o que precisava.

_Castiel não iria voltar._

Esse era seu pensamento a cada despertar, era o que o motivava a levar da cama e seguir seu dia como se nada pudesse o afetar.

Era estranho, andava pelas ruas e fazia o que tinha que fazer.

Algo faltava.

A sensação era fantasma, um membro amputado ou um nervo perdido. Não poderia explicar, mas sentia como se Castiel tivesse sido uma faísca que incendiou tudo a sua volta e logo se apagou como se nunca tivesse passado por lá.

De uma forma ou de outra, aconteceu o que temia.

Dessa vez parecia definitivo.

Essa sensação de despedida, como deixasse para traz toda a felicidade de uma só vez.

Era irônico precisar que Castiel fosse embora para Dean descobrir que o amava, que realmente o amava, mas ao seu próprio modo.

...talvez não fosse o fim.

As coisas pareciam se encaixar novamente.

Já não doía tanto, não do jeito que costumava doer.

Entendia que aquilo não era amor. Entendia que amar não deveria doer ou querer prender. E ainda que soubesse que amar Castiel não era bom para ele, nunca deixaria de ama-lo, mesmo que o tempo o transformasse em apenas mais um amigo.

Enfim entendeu, poderia viver sem ele.

Era incomodo e levemente doloroso, era possível porque Sam esteve a seu lado. Sam foi sua luz e vontade de viver. E se não fosse por seu irmão alto e musculoso de cabelos compridos e castanhos, olhos verdes tão parecidos com os seus e um lindo sorriso de covinhas que iluminava seus dias, Dean não estaria ali para lhes contar aquela história.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E, então? Gostaram até agora? Comentários ou criticas construtivas serão bem aceitas por mim. 
> 
> Obrigada por ler. 
> 
> Obs: revisado em 23/08/2016


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sobre antidepressivos e rotina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ola, finalmente o segundo capitulo. Bem, espero que vocês se divirtam tanto quando eu curti escreve-lo. Boa leitura.

Fazia um mês que Sam não via Dean. Um mês desde que Dean vinha o evitando e Castiel havia partido. Sem telefonemas, mensagens ou qualquer tipo de comunicação.

Pensou que esse comportamento havia sumido junto com Anabelle. Então, deveria considerar a partida de Castiel como uma traição também?

Estava cansado disso. Até quando Dean continuaria confiando nos outros enquanto ele, Sam, estava ali ao lado dele. Se Dean permitisse cuidaria do irmão e não deixaria que ninguém voltasse a machuca-lo. As coisas seriam muito mais fáceis.

Sam não iria embora até que o irmão o ouvisse.

Continuar encarando a porta da casa do irmão como se tentasse desvendar seus segredos não o ajudaria em nada. Há quanto tempo estava ali? Poderia ter passado um minuto ou uma hora que daria no mesmo e se fosse por ele, continuaria a olhar para aquele pedaço de metal até chegar a um resultado que o agradasse.

Nada era mais importante do que decidir o próximo passo.

Deveria bater, chamar ajuda ou continuar ligando para Dean até que o irmão o atendesse? A indecisão estava o matando e se não se conhecesse, diria que estava nervoso a ponto de arrancar os cabelos, mas ele era Samuel Winchester e um Winchester não fazia isso.

Sam levantou a mão com o punho fechado, prestes a bater e franziu o cenho, trincando o maxilar.

Não tinha certeza se o que fazia era certo.

Havia uma única regra. Silenciosa e rígida, porém não menos verdadeira. Era um tabu, fincada a ferro em brasa nos escritos da família Winchester. Algo que todos sabiam, mas ninguém ousava dizer em voz alta.

Os irmãos Winchester, herdeiros majoritários, não deveriam manter qualquer contato desnecessário. Ele não deveria se preocupar, falar com Dean ou muito menos vê-lo fora da empresa, não importando a situação.

Dean não teve problemas quanto ao acordo. Assim que a ordem foi dada pegou suas coisas e foi para uma universidade no outro lado do país, o mais distante possível sem ter que sair do território nacional com a desculpa de ser onde o melhor curso de administração estava.

Já no caso de Sam, foi o contrário. Fez questão de quebrar a regra a cada oportunidade que teve e quando Dean voltou para casa, depois de concluir sua graduação e pós-graduação, fincou os pés ao lado do irmão e não o perdeu de vista desde então.

Porque as pessoas ainda se davam ao trabalho de tentar controla-lo, não sabia. Nunca havia sido bom em fazer o que os outros pediam e não era agora que seria.

A não ser que fosse Dean lhe pedindo, não os escutaria.

Pensando bem, deveria ter sido algum tipo de sorte épica.

Dean havia sorrido a ele. O recebeu de braços abertos e o agarrou em um abraço tão apertado que havia roubado seu ar. O abraçou tão apertado quanto ele havia feito. Mas agora que Sam estava ali de pé, parado em frente à casa do irmão, duvidava se deveria bater na porta.

Pegou o celular e discou o número de Dean novamente.

Uma ligação seria seguro. Ou talvez duas, mas quem estava contando?

Esperou cair na caixa de mensagem e discou novamente.

Não havia motivos para ansiedade. Não era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia e se fosse sincero, havia uma certa frequência que lhe assustava. Alguém magoava o irmão e ele era o primeiro a vir correndo o consolar. Ainda que tentasse dar espaço a Dean, a falta de notícias sempre o preocupava.

Talvez seus amigos estivessem certos.

Sam e Dean, os irmãos que nada se pareciam e que tinham um apego um tanto excessivo, realmente fossem codepêndentes. Devia ser o fato de Sam não ficar um dia sem falar com o irmão, muito menos um mês inteiro.

Sam precisava saber se Dean estava bem, mas ninguém parecia entender.

Quando finalmente bateu na porta, cansado de esperar, se surpreendeu com o que encontrou.

...

Dean descalço e com a cabeça abaixada, abriu a porta como se esperasse ser repreendido. Ele suspirou, endireitando a coluna e logo levantou a cabeça para olhar nos olhos do irmão.

Sam deu um passo para frente e tocou no rosto de Dean, o vendo inclinar a cabeça em direção a sua mão e suspirar novamente, soltando um suave, quase contente, gemido.

Por um momento, Sam não quis ver. Mas se forçou a observar Dean atentamente.

Era tão obvio, como pode não perceber? A pele geralmente bronzeada, parecia pálida e frágil e o corpo antes definido tinha encolhido, como se seus ossos tivessem engolido seus músculos. Mas o que mais chamava a atenção era a expressão insegura no rosto amassado e inchado de Dean e o corpo curvado na tentativa de se esconder, como se ele ainda não tivesse certeza porque Sam estava ali.

E se Sam não estivesse vendo com os próprios olhos, não acreditaria.

Tenso, trincou o maxilar e respirou fundo, tentando se conter para não esmurrar a parede. Dessa vez, Sam não seria enganado, cuidaria de Dean e tomaria todas as providencias para que nada o impedisse.

Todo o incentivo que precisava estava a sua frente.

Olhou para Dean e um minuto foi o suficiente. Sam inclinou novamente o rosto de Dean para cima, suavemente e observou o irmão endireitar a coluna, o encarando de cabeça erguida como um Winchester deveria fazer e então, deixou que seu corpo agisse sozinho.

Sam envolveu Dean em um abraço apertado e gentil, o embalando. Deslizou as mãos pelos ombros largos do irmão e acariciou seus cabelos, sem sentir um pingo de luta no corpo do irmão.

Sam era o único que sempre estaria ao seu lado.

“Sammy...?” Dean disse. Mal conseguiu escutar a própria voz falha. Levou as mãos ao rosto de Sam e o acariciou no pescoço e rosto, perto do sinal nos lábios de Sam que indicava suas covinhas.

Tinha que ter certeza que Sam era real.

Não tentou disfarçar os olhos vermelhos e inchados, as olheiras escuras e muito menos tentou colocar um sorriso falso nos lábios.

“Sammy?” Dean voltou a falar, arregalando os olhos e deixando que o ar saísse de uma vez só.

Sam pegou na mão de Dean e o levou até o quarto, o deitando na espaçosa cama no centro do cômodo. Ele, então, segurou Dean em seus abraços até que a respiração do irmão voltasse ao normal e esperou que Dean olhasse em seus olhos, ainda tremendo, para beijar seu rosto e os cobrir, exatamente como Dean havia feito em tempos mais felizes.

Sam não deixaria que ninguém os afastasse, não enquanto Dean precisasse dele.

-x-

A primeira coisa que Sam havia feito foi pedir ajuda.

Era por isso que estava ali e era por onde iria começar.

“Sammy...” Dean o chamava, segurando em seus braços e olhando para ele como se Sam tivesse a solução para seus problemas.

“É para o seu bem.” Foi o que Sam disse a Dean.

Entrou no carro e esperou por Dean.

Era essencial que o irmão entendesse e viesse por vontade própria.

Dean não havia se negado.

Tremendo, colocou algumas roupas confortáveis e andou até carro sem dizer nada. Se sentou ao lado Sam e permaneceu em silencio durante todo o caminho e só agora, que carro parava é que Dean havia feito qualquer movimento.

“...isso realmente é necessário?” Voltou a perguntar, forçando um sorriso tenso.

Foi a vez de Sam ficar calado.

Acariciou Dean nos ombros e pescoço, em um vai e vem lento até que finalmente Dean pareceu calmo o suficiente para soltar de seus braços. “Vai ficar tudo bem.”

Foi o que acabou falando.

Beijou o rosto de Dean e o levou para dentro da clínica.

A consulta foi tranquila, tão tranquila quanto o ambiente em que estavam. As paredes do hospital eram de cor branca e creme que se misturavam e se confundiam ao longo do extenso corredor de dezenas de andares idênticos com os mesmos moveis, as mesmas pessoas usando os mesmos uniformes e os mesmos olhares de simpatia apática.

Sam sentou com Dean em uma cadeira igualmente branca e preencheu a ficha de Dean.

Nome. Idade. Profissão. Endereço. Doenças. Estado mental. Relação com a família. Relacionamentos amorosos.

Entregou a ficha e se sentou, imitando Dean. Olhou para a parede branca com aquela expressão vazia que todos por ali tinham e segurou frouxamente na mão de Dean, sentindo o irmão apertar seus dedos de volta com a mesma expressão vazia que ele tinha.

Sam não gostava daquilo, de expor a vida do irmão como se fosse um roteiro de cinema onde esperaria para saber se seria aprovado ou se melhorias teriam que ser feitas.

Entrelaçou seus dedos mais firmemente e beijou as costas da mão de Dean, virando a cabeça para ver sua reação. Dean virou a cabeça também, a inclinando e o observou curioso, piscando os olhos lentamente como se acordando de um sonho.

Dean lhe perguntava com aqueles lindos olhos verdes o que ele fazia.

Ele também se sentia anestesiado.

“Vai ficar tudo bem.” Sam disse novamente.

Dean levantou os lábios num sorriso distorcido e apertou sua mão, tentando transmitir qualquer tipo de emoção.

Assim ficaram até que o médico veio, um homem de estatura alta e esguia com um largo sorriso no rosto e de lábios finos, cabelos curtos e castanhos, apareceu na sala de espera como em um passo de mágica.

Pelo menos foi o que pareceu para Sam ao desviar o olhar dos olhos de Dean.

“Dean Winchester.” Anunciou em voz alta, voltando em seguida para dentro da sala como se esperasse que Dean, o paciente, o seguisse, sem nem sequer olhar para o rosto do tal paciente.

Sam nunca gostou do jeito que médicos se comportavam. Tão certos de si mesmos e tão compostos, perfeitamente arrumados em suas cores brancas e diagnósticos certeiros, tentando transparecer animação e consequentemente apenas trazendo angustia.

De qualquer forma, os dois seguiram o médico para dentro sala e se sentaram em frente a luxuosa mesa de carvalho branco onde prontuários, canetas, carbonos e uma garrafa de água estava.

“O que temos aqui?” O médico disse. Ele apertou as mãos uma na outra, talvez tentando transmitir confiança.

Sam leu o crachá no jaleco do médico. Doutor Carrey.

“Meu irmão, Dean. Não consegue dormir...” Sam começou a dizer, mas não se lembrava exatamente o que tinha dito. Ele se lembrava de olhar para Dean e ver o rosto em branco do irmão e de ouvir o médico, sorridente e otimista dizer que Dean tinha depressão.

“...não é nada sério. Ao menos, não ainda. Foi importante procurar ajuda no estágio inicial da doença. Poderia se tornar fatal se não tratado. O quanto mais rápido é detectada a condição, mais rápido será o tratamento. ”

“Eu entendo, Doutor.” Sam disse, saindo de seu transe. “Quais são os procedimentos indicados?”

“Antidepressivos duas vezes ao dia. Caminhadas, se possível. Descanso. Dean deve estar sempre acompanhado. Tirar objetos cortantes da casa. Há relatos de altos índices de suicídio nesses casos. Cuidados, Dean precisará de muita atenção e cuidados. Da família e dos amigos, também. É um detalhe muito importante. E consultas mensais á princípio.”

Doutor Carrey escreveu no receituário e entregou a Sam junto a uma amostra do remédio.

“Obrigado, Doutor.”

Sam se levantou, pegou a receita e puxou Dean pelas mãos, que ainda parecia anestesiado. Se com a notícia ou com o ambiente calmo, Sam não sabia dizer.

-x-

A segunda coisa que Sam fez foi se mudar para a casa do irmão.

Pegou uma mala em sua casa e colocou os objetos que achava necessário. Em seguida, explicou a situação a sua mulher.

“Jess, eu preciso ir.” Disse sem explicar mais do que o necessário.

Sabia qual era a opinião da esposa sobre o irmão e não ouviria nada a mais. Era uma decisão tomada e não havia nada que a esposa pudesse falar que o fizesse mudar de ideia.

“Sam, você vai sair sem se importar com nada?” Ela questionou furiosa.

Jessica Moore não ligava se Dean Winchester morresse ou fosse o próximo presidente da república. Desejava sinceramente que Dean apodrecesse em sua depressão. Era o que o homem merecia, em sua opinião. Nada mais justo depois de ter abandonado Sam para estudar longe. Tudo o que Sam sofreu, se negando a sair de casa, estudando até a estafa por causa do loiro.

Ela o consolou como somente uma amiga e mulher poderia. Deu-lhe amor e carinho no momento em que o moreno precisava. Não desistiu mesmo quando parecia não haver esperanças. Nada era mais justo que Dean sofresse também. E se dependesse dela, ele sofreria eternamente.

“Ele é meu irmão. Preciso fazer isso.” Disse calmo e terminou de arrumar suas coisas.

“Mesmo depois do que ele fez?” Jessica insistiu, jogando a dor em sua cara.

“Ele...” Sam suspirou, confessando com a voz fraca. “Foi melhor assim.”

Tinha que admitir, se eles tivessem continuado com aquilo... não sabia o que poderia ter acontecido.

Eles eram jovens e imaturos demais para pensar nas consequências.

“Preciso ir.”

É obvio que Jessica não gostou. Afinal, que mulher gostaria de ser abandonada pelo marido, ainda mais tão de repente? Porém, não tinha pedido permissão. Tinha sido um aviso.

Sam saiu pela porta da frente, sem se importar com os gritos de Jessica tentando impedi-lo. Não demorou mais de trinta minutos entre pegar suas coisas, avisar a família e voltar ao apartamento do loiro.

Entretanto, Sam não contava com aquela situação que no fim se tornaria problemática.

John Winchester era seu problema.

O pai não queria que Sam assumisse a responsabilidade e ainda se oferecia para ir em seu lugar. O Patriarca era completamente apaixonado pelo filho mais velho, claro que de forma totalmente paternal e faria de tudo pela felicidade de Dean.

“Pai, não é necessário. ”

“Tenho que apoiar meu filho. Eu posso ajudar.” John dizia contrariado.

“O senhor não pode se exaltar. O melhor é que eu cuide dele.” Sam tentava manter a calma, mas já começava a perder a paciência. Ninguém além dele iria cuidar do irmão.

Olhou para Mary, sua mãe, lhe pedindo ajuda com o olhar.

Ela respirou fundo com o rosto sério e falou com o marido.

“Querido, Sam tem razão. Você não pode lidar com isso no momento. Se lembra das recomendações do médico? ” Apesar de um pouco autoritária, Mary sempre seria gentil e carinhosa com aqueles que amava.

“É, eu sei. Queria estar lá, Dean poderia precisar de alguma coisa.” John falou. Ele se sentou ao lado de Mary e encostou a cabeça no apoio do sofá, fechando os olhos.

“Não se preocupe, Pai. Vou cuidar dele. Juro.”

Sam saiu porta afora o mais rápido que pode, temendo que John mudasse de ideia.

Quando Sam chegou e abriu a porta do apartamento, não quis olhar para dentro do quarto. Sabia o que iria encontrar. Provavelmente o que havia deixado quando saiu para falar com Jess.

Olhou para a cama e uma pontada no meio do peito o acertou. Doía e era a única coisa que Sam tinha certeza. Doía como se a dor fosse dele e não a de seu irmão.

Os remédios não haviam funcionado tão bem quanto Sam esperava. Não era uma ciência exata e estava longe disso. Era mais parecido com uma fase dolorosa de longos experimentos, remédio atrás de remédio.

*Prozac. Serpax. Dropax. Lexapro.

São os tão famosos Inibidores Seletivos, medicamentos que têm ligação direta com os neurônios e a regulação do humor, emoções, sono e apetite. São indicados no início do tratamento para transtornos psicopáticos e mentais como a depressão, de efeito lento, demorando de duas a oito semanas para atingir o potencial máximo de eficácia.  

Sam podia ver os tremores que o medicamento causava, o corpo dormente e ansioso que chacoalhava a cada soluço que era arrancado sem a permissão de Dean.

Sam não sabia exatamente o que fazer.

A cada nova droga, novas reações surgiam. Primeiro, a ansiedade. Dean não conseguia ficar mais que cinco minutos parado no mesmo lugar ou dormir. Troca de remédios e as dores físicas apareceram. Enxaquecas e dores no corpo. Perda de apetite, alteração de humor e tristeza estavam presentes não importando o medicamento.

Até que encontrassem a droga certa, não poderia se dar ao luxo de ir trabalhar ou dar atenção a sua família.

Se sentou ao lado de Dean na cama e deslizou as mãos pelas costas e pescoço do irmão, onde sabia poder distraí-lo, mas não por muito tempo. Logo Dean estaria agitado e se debulhando em lagrimas novamente.

-x-

Dean não esperava que Sam voltasse, não realmente.

Levantou a cabeça pesada do travesseiro, tentado a voltar a dormir e preguiçosamente observou Sam com seus largos ombros e longas pernas entrar no quarto, colocando uma montanha de malas no chão com seu olhar decidido que não deixava espaço para questionamentos.

Ele o amava também. Dean queria dizer. Sam era a pessoa mais importante em sua vida, mas não entendia porque o irmão faria aquilo por ele.

Se afastar era tudo o que Dean havia feito.

Mas não mais.

Dessa vez, deixar Sam entrar foi sua escolha. Poderia deixar Sam cuidar dele ou morrer de tristeza e provavelmente de desnutrição. Sua vontade era de mandar o irmão embora e se deitar para nunca mais levantar, mas não discutiu, não falou qualquer palavra, apenas observou Sam arrumar suas coisas e preparar o jantar, perguntando como tinha sido o seu dia.

Sorriu.

Sorriu pela primeira vez em meses e em seguida agarrou o travesseiro, afundando o rosto no tecido macio, tentando se segurar. Um som esquisito e seco saiu de sua garganta enquanto seus olhos se nublavam.

“Foi bom.” Falou baixo, de forma falhada. Se manteve de costas para não ter que encarar o irmão. Algo inútil, pois teve que se render quando Sam colocou o prato de comida na cômoda e o virou na cama, vendo Sam a sua frente.

O irmão lhe sorriu e o abraçou sem nada falar, o apertando forte e deslizando as mãos por suas costas, segurando em seu pescoço, exatamente como gostava. O toque o fez se arrepiar e se sentir seguro.

Não importava o quanto brigassem, nada se comparava a aquilo.

...

Aquele foi o primeiro dia do resto de sua vida e a vivia do jeito que havia escolhido: ao lado de Dean. Tinha uma empresa de Advocacia e já era milionário aos trinta anos de idade. Poderia se aposentar que teria dinheiro para as futuras gerações.

Tinha vergonha de admitir.

Era uma pessoa egoísta e assumia, não podia evitar.

Trabalhava porque queria, porque amava o que fazia; Poder ajudar pessoas era sua realização. Acordava bem cedo, passava na empresa, deixava todos seus negócios em ordem e se tinha algo para fazer, levava para o apartamento do loiro.

Em menos de duas horas Sam estava de volta para cuidar do irmão.

Não que Dean não pudesse fazer as coisas, ele simplesmente não queria.

De forma indireta, estava feliz. Se não fosse por Dean, é claro.

No fim, as coisas estavam como ele sempre quis.

Tudo isso graça a seus instintos.

Passou a confiar neles. Foi aquela sensação ruim em seu estomago que o fez ir atrás de Dean e eram eles que lhe diziam que devia agir com cuidado, pensando duas vezes no próximo passo a ser tomado.

Porque pela primeira vez era apenas os dois naquele imenso apartamento.

Ele e Dean.

Como era para ter sido desde o início.

Ninguém se metia ou achava estranho. Ninguém falava que era errado. Afinal apenas estava cuidado do irmão.

Era estranho como tinha sentido falta ter Dean ao seu lado.

Eles nem precisavam dizer uma palavra, a presença do irmão era mais do que suficiente.

Era até nostálgico. Cuidava do irmão, assim como Dean havia cuidado dele durante a infância quando os pais não podiam.

Eram uma família pobre. Seus pais tinham que trabalhar em turnos atrás de turnos para que tivessem comida na mesa, o que melhorou quando Dean conseguiu um emprego de meio período enquanto estudava.

Assim, o loiro poderia cuidar do pequeno Sammy e ajudar a família, sem reclamar uma só vez. E Dean fazia tudo, não somente cuidava de seu pequeno irmão. Limpava a casa e fazia a comida, ajudava Sam com os deveres da escola, quase nunca sobrando tempo para si mesmo, e ainda assim, não se reclamava.

Contanto que sua família estivesse bem, ele também estaria.

Graças a essa ajuda John e Mary não precisavam trabalhar tanto e Sam não precisou passar por todo o sufoco que a família anteriormente havia enfrentado.

Agora, era o contrário.

Quando Sam chegava da empresa, Dean nem mesmo acordado estava. Ele preparava o café da manhã e depois ia chamar Dean para comer, ou melhor, o arrastar para a mesa.

Se fosse por Dean, ele ficaria estirado na cama até que o tempo desfizesse todos os indícios de que um dia havia existido.

Sam, obviamente, não deixaria.

Quando o moreno percebia que Dean estava muito quieto dava um jeito de o fazer reagir da maneira que encontrasse, nem que fosse um resmungo ou um xingamento. Até um soco seria bem-vindo se fizesse seu irmão sair daquele estado de estupor induzido pelos remédios.

O resto do dia era parecido.

Sam preparava a comida e depois lia alguns documentos na presença de Dean. Na maioria das vezes, Sam lhe perguntava coisas e Dean o respondia monossilábico, observando atentamente, talvez se perguntando por que Sam ainda insistia em tentar lhe ajudar.

E de noite, na hora de dormir, tomavam banho e se deitavam. Os dois com suas boxers, abraçados com Sam acariciando os cabelos do irmão. Dean falava que não era necessário, mas internamente agradecia todos os cuidados de Sam, sem se sentir merecedor.

E todos os dias, durante um ano, Sam e Dean viveram assim.

-x-

Dean se sentia melhor.

Em um dia qualquer havia olhado para Sam e lá estava.

Nada tinha mudado. Sam ainda estava ali, do seu lado, falando sobre finanças e um caso jurídico difícil quando percebeu, Dean realmente queria entender o que Sam falava.

Era algo tão imperceptível, tão discreto que quase não notou.

Queria continuar ouvindo Sam naquele ambiente protegido onde ninguém poderia estourar sua pequena bolha de felicidade.

O que? Ele estava feliz? Obcecado?

Sim, era a palavra certa.

E eram as pequenas coisas que o fezia ver.

Eram as conversas, longos murmúrios, fragmentos de lembranças que Sam gostava de dividir com ele quando as luzes já haviam sido apagadas. Cochichos quietos e memorias borradas pelo tempo. Sam gostava sobre as primeiras experiências que tiveram, de como Dean havia estado lá a cada passo do caminho e segurado sua mão.

Dividiram tudo.

O primeiro beijo. O primeiro suspiro. O primeiro toque.

Deveria ter sido onde começou essa fixação deles começou.

Foi o que Dean disse a Sam, quietamente, igual fazia quando Sam trazia documentos sobre finanças. Eram os pequenos detalhes que Sam não conseguiria ver sozinho.

Nessas horas costumava encostar a cabeça no ombro de Sam e ler junto a ele, deslizando os dedos pelos papeis e mãos do irmão, distraidamente notando com elas eram grandes e ásperas, o abraçando pelo pescoço e ouvindo a voz suave e profunda o embalando.

Sam deu ombros, não parecendo se importar. O irmão apenas o olhou sorrindo e beijou seu rosto demoradamente, o fazendo sentir algo estranho no estomago e um arrepio subir por sua coluna, o forçando a desviar o olhar e se aconchegar mais perto do irmão.

Depois vieram esses toques que por um motivo ou outro Dean iniciava, mal notando.

Ás vezes perguntava algo a Sam só para ouvir sua voz ou escutar o timbre de sua risada grave, geralmente seguido por um abraço apertado que envolvia seu corpo por inteiro.

Nunca admitiria, mas sentia falta disso, não se dando conta até aquele momento.

Entretanto, nem tudo eram rosas.

Sam o obrigava a falar sobre Castiel, sobre o que sentia e o quanto ainda doía.

E como doía.

Parecia que uma mão invisível apertava suas entranhas, provocando tal dor que nunca pensou que fosse possível sentir.

O que doía era o pensamento de ser dispensável.

Não importa quem o abandonou, o fato é que foi feito. Qualquer outra pessoa podia ter feito e o machucaria da mesma maneira. O caso era que Dean não suportaria ser largado outra vez e não aceitava a ideia de ser descartado.

Mas tudo estava bem. Sam estava ali dizendo que era importante colocar tudo para fora, o abraçando e beijando seu rosto, o embalando até que a dor passasse. Cada vez ficava mais fácil, cada dia que passava Dean acreditava que poderia suportar desde que Sam continuasse ao seu lado.

-x-

O dia onde Dean teria que sair de casa havia chegado.

Se dependesse dele, ficariam o resto do dia dentro de casa. Eles veriam um filme, revisariam algum documento ou simplesmente dormiriam com os braços de Sam em volta de sua cintura. 

Infelizmente, Sam tinha feito um acordo. Tinham que visitar a família. Mais precisamente Mary e John Winchester, que após dois meses sem nenhum dos dois darem sinal de vida, os ameaçou.

Ou Sam aparecia com Dean para eles saberem como estavam ou internariam Dean em uma clínica.

A escolha era deles.

Dean não queria ir de jeito nenhum, então Sam teve que explicar a situação e forçados lá foram eles.

De má vontade, mas foram.

Dean não estava preparado para isso.

Uma festa acontecia na casa da família. Balões, musica alta, pessoas ocupando todos os cômodos e pessoas querendo o cumprimentar, mesmo Sam dizendo que Dean não queria ver ninguém e muito menos queria estar em uma festa.

Foi inevitável.

Assim que os irmãos entraram, vozes gritaram.

“Surpresa!”

Todos os amigos da família estavam ali. E outros que eles não se lembravam de conhecer.

Sam já podia sentir Dean tremendo e tentando se esconder debaixo de seus braços.

Até ele estava ficando incomodado.

O loiro começava a entrar em pânico.

Dean agarrou a mão de Sam com força e fechou os olhos, respirando pela boca. Sam o abraçou e levantou a cabeça de Dean, o obrigando a olhar para ele. Tocou em seu rosto e limpou as lagrimas que escorriam.

“Está tudo bem. São todos amigos. Não há nada a temer. Viu? Está tudo bem.”

“Tudo bem.” Dean repetiu respirando fundo. “Tudo bem.” Repetiu de novo.

Todos olhavam perplexos para aquela cena. O mundo parecia girar ao contrário, porque ninguém acreditava em seus olhos. Dean Winchester não era mais Dean Winchester. Era uma cópia com defeito, uma caricatura. Dean nunca se deixaria ficar desse jeito, tão sensível e quebrado, muito menos deixaria que seu irmãozinho o defendesse ou o consolasse na frente de tantas pessoas.

“Meus queridos! Que bom que vieram. Fizemos um jantar para vocês. Venham aqui.” Mary, mãe deles, falou. Ela os pegou em um abraço tão apertado que Dean pensou que Mary nunca os fosse soltar.

Era estranho para ele. Depois de tanto tempo sem contato com o mundo, voltar a fazer parte dele. Era reconfortante e amedrontador.

Dean olhou as pessoas na sala depois que sua mãe o soltou, encontrando seu pai em canto quieto. Andou como se suas pernas tivessem vida própria, timidamente, ao encontro do pai. Parou a sua frente e logo seu pai o olhou e sem precisar de palavras, se abraçaram de forma que só um pai e um filho saberiam fazer.

Entre eles palavras nunca foram necessárias.

...

Enquanto Dean estava tendo seu momento com o pai, Sam se encontrava do outro lado de sala falando com sua esposa, Jessica Moore Winchester, e seu filho, Logan.

Infelizmente, a conversa estava indo para um caminho nada amigável.

“ ...Sam! Eu entendo que você esteja cuidando do seu irmão, mas parece que a esposa é ele e não eu!” Jessica falava baixo, mas com uma entonação bastante nervosa.

Logan apenas observava triste e calado.

“Não fale assim. Eu não posso o abandonar. Ele é a pessoa que eu mais...”  _Amo._ Essa seria a palavra final de seu discurso.

Jessica entendeu muito bem a palavra não dita.

“Ama? Como pode? Você nunca passou mais de meia hora com ele num lugar sem brigar. Como você pode dizer isso! Ama mais do que a mim ou ao Logan?” Ela dizia a ponto de chorar.

“Me desculpe, mas eu não posso.” Falou enfaticamente, sem um pingo de remorso e olhou para o filho que chorava.

“Hey, filho. Não chore. Mamãe e Papai estão bem, são apenas alguns desentendimentos, tudo bem?” Falou segurando o garoto no colo, bagunçando seus cabelos loiros. “Você ainda tem a mim, entendeu? Sempre terá.” Brincalhão e carinhoso, tentou mudar o rumo da conversa. “O que você acha de me visitar na casa do Tio Dean?”

“O Tio Dean...? Ele não fala mais comigo, Papai!” Resmungou o garotinho loiro de olhos azuis.

“Então está decidido, você fará uma surpresa para ele. Tudo bem?” Sam perguntou e Logan concordou manhoso, encostando a cabeça no ombro do pai.

“Sam, por favor! Sinto sua falta... volte para casa. Para a nossa casa!” Jessica implorou numa última tentativa.

Dean Logo voltou, interrompendo a conversa do casal e acompanhado dos pais, cumprimentou Jessica com um aperto de mão e pegou Logan no colo.

 “Hey, campeão. E aí?” Dean disse naturalmente, relaxando pela primeira vez naquela noite.

”Estou bem, Titio. Estou com saudade...” Falou o garotinho, escondendo o rosto no ombro de Dean.

“Me desculpe. Titio está doente e seu pai está cuidando de mim. Por isso, não pude te ver.”

“‘To bem, Papai disse que ‘tá tudo bem.” Logan disse sorrindo com o rosto marcado por lagrimas e beijou o rosto de Dean.

Dean se sentia emocionado. Não pensou que algum dia pudesse sentir tal coisa apenas porque um garotinho se preocupava com ele. Abraçando Logan bem forte, foram para a mesa de jantar.

 -x-

Isso era algo que Jessica nunca entenderia.

Desde a primeira vez em que havia posto os olhos em Sam Winchester pensou que aquele cara não poderia ser real. Ele era bonito, simpático, um sorriso que iluminaria a metros adiante, carinhoso, justo e inteligente. Era literalmente um gênio e um príncipe encantado, tanto que com 25 anos já abria sua empresa de advocacia.

Era o homem que toda mulher desejaria.

Ela se sentia sortuda, pelo menos até aquele momento, porque parecia que seu marido a estava trocando por seu irmão rebelde; aquele mesmo homem loiro que parecia há algum tempo atrás não se dar muito bem com Sam.

Quer dizer, a relação deles era totalmente estranha e co-dependente. Eles não passavam uma semana sem brigar e depois do calor da briga, se abraçavam efusivamente com pedidos infinitos de desculpas.

Aquilo era estranho, havia tanta tensão e um tipo de reação apaixonada que ela não sabia explicar, e mesmo assim, sempre soubera no que estava se metendo. Então, no momento seguinte, já estavam prontos para discutir novamente.

Jessica sabia exatamente o que acontecia. Era o puro e mais simples amor. Eles protagonizavam todos os amores que ela conhecia; amor de irmão, de amigo, de companheiro, de cúmplice e era paixão também, infelizmente.

Agora, tinha plena certeza disso. Desde que conheceu Sam sabia que ele amava o irmão de uma forma incorreta, fugaz demais, mesmo ele dizendo ser saudade do irmão. Sabia ser mais do que isso, era completamente doente e errado.

Jessica podia lidar com o amor deles contanto que não passasse disso, uma relação platônica. O que parecia mudar a cada dia. Ela não tinha mais certeza de nada, além de que os irmãos se amavam, de uma forma ou de outra.

Ela queria que a relação deles se tratasse apenas de brigas e amor.

Era mais do que isso.

Quando um precisava, o outro estava lá. Sem exceção, não importava o que estivessem fazendo.

O mais importante era o bem-estar do outro.

Se ela observasse bem, era até possível ver uma faísca de desejo bem escondida. Você teria que observar analiticamente, ignorar tabus e pré-conceitos, olhar bem atentamente. Estava ali para quem quisesse ver o quanto eles tentavam se evitar, o quanto não se olhavam ou tocavam.

Olhar para o chão, por vezes, parecia mais confortável do que encarar o outro, pelo menos, em público.

Jessica já havia os pego em uma situação, no mínimo, interessante.  

Havia entrado em um dia em seu quarto, pouco depois de Dean voltar da faculdade em Nova York e encontrado os irmãos falando algo em voz baixa, se olhando intensamente. Perto demais na opinião dela.

Eles se sentavam na cama com as mãos bem próximas, numa discussão silenciosa.

Jessica, no começo, pensou estar louca.

Agora já não parecia tão absurdo.

Observou silenciosamente da porta.

“Dean, eu...” Sam tentava falar alguma coisa que parecia importante. Estava aflito e impaciente, tentando convencer o loiro de alguma coisa, mas Dean o impedia de continuar.

“Não, Sammy! Eu não vou fazer isso.” Dean falou decidido pegando na nuca do moreno e fazendo Sam se aproximar mais, com a respiração rápida.

Dean o beijou no rosto demoradamente e percebendo o erro, se levantou da cama, se afastando de Sam.

“Não se preocupe. Já estou superando a Annabelle.” Dean falou mais animado, voltando-se para Sam com um sorriso iluminado. Sam permaneceu sentado na cama, se remexendo e tentando disfarçar o volume nas calças que Jessica conseguia ver há metros de distância, ainda que Dean não tivesse feito nada para causar aquilo.

“Você ficaria mais confortável aqui, conosco. Pelo menos até que você esteja melhor. A Jess não vai se importar. ” Sam falou controlando o ritmo de sua respiração. Ele olhava para a boca de Dean e parecia imaginar coisas que ela preferia não pensar.

Sam não poderia se levantar mesmo que quisesse.

“De jeito nenhum. Eu não vou atrapalhar sua vida. Não mais do que eu já faço.” Dean falou exausto, se sentando e deitando ao lado do irmão, fechando os olhos em seguida.

“Tudo bem. O que você quiser.” Sam falou resignado, também com a voz cansada.

Era a primeira vez que Jessica via isso.

Dean e Sam não discutiam, deitavam um ao lado do outro, ouvindo a respiração que vinha da pessoa ao lado. Dean não se afastou como Jessica esperava, apenas relaxou na cama e suspirou. Sam colocou a cabeça sobre o ombro de Dean e se encaixou na curva do pescoço do irmão, passando suas mãos pelo peito largo e definido de Dean, ficando ali, parado e confortável. Dean não reclamou e abraçou o corpo do irmão, voltando a fechar os olhos, como se fosse algo comum.

Bem, talvez aquilo fosse comum quando Jessica não tivesse olhando.

Ela ficava confusa e mais desconfiada a cada minuto que passava com eles dormindo tão livres e confortáveis.

Sam nunca a abraçava quando dormiam.

Devia se sentia ultrajada?

No mínimo, irritada.

Então novamente, ela se parou e raciocinou.

Eles eram irmãos.

Isso não podia ser verdade.

Enterrou suas desconfianças que pareciam absurdas demais, mas resolveu se manter alerta.

Tudo era muito estranho para descartar a possibilidade tão facilmente.

Talvez ela estivesse mais certa do que pensava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * antidepressivos:  
> http://www.mdsaude.com/2010/04/antidepressivos-escitalopram-citalopram.html  
> http://www.mdsaude.com/2012/04/o-que-e-depressao.html
> 
> Bem, é isso. Se você gostou, comente!  
> See ya


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ola, depois de algum tempo, um capítulo novo. Espero que gostem.

O almoço havia sido como Dean esperava. Mesa posta de forma tradicional, pessoas conversando em voz baixa e passando travessas de comida educadamente entre si.

O ambiente calmo quase o enganou.

Dean olhou para o lado e viu Sam conversar entre murmúrios apressados com John.

Se não os conhecesse, diria que nada acontecia.

“Está tudo bem?” Sam se virou para ele e perguntou, segurando em seu joelho por debaixo da mesa.

“Sim, é só que... é tanta gente, faz minha cabeça rodar. Acho que me acostumei com nós dois.” Dean disse dando de ombros. Colocou a mão por cima dos longos dedos de Sam e era como se só os dois existissem. Seu estomago se contraiu e um arrepio percorreu desde suas mãos juntas até chegar a sua coluna, esquentando seu corpo inteiro.

Piscou lentamente e continuou olhando para o rosto preocupado de Sam, se dando conta que não era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia. Ou a vigésima. Eram aqueles pequenos momentos compartilhados quanto tinha toda a atenção de Sam que se sentia mais feliz.

Bem, talvez feliz não fosse a palavra certa...

Piscou novamente e sentiu dezenas de olhos em cima dele.

_Ah, sim._ Não deveria demonstrar afeto na frente deles. Era proibido.

Talvez ele não se importasse mais.

Não muito.

Pigarreou e quando voltou o olhar para eles era como se nada tivesse acontecido. Com a exceção de seu pai, é claro. Sempre alerta e cuidadoso.

Ainda podia ouvir a voz de John em sua cabeça.

_Isso não é certo, Dean. Seria melhor se você ficasse conosco. Temos espaço e te daríamos toda a atenção que você merece._

Havia sorrido ao pai e se sentado a mesa, sem responder.

Manteve o rosto simpaticamente neutro e fez seu prato. Sorriu para Mary, ignorou John e segurou na mão de Sam, nessa exata ordem enquanto olhava para o relógio pendurado na parede da sala de jantar, vendo os minutos se arrastarem silenciosamente.

Sentiu Sam deslizar os dedos por seu pulso e sentiu o rosto esquentar. Olhou para o irmão e lá estava o olhar preocupado de Sam.

Sam se inclinou em sua direção e tocou em sua nuca, aproximando a boca de seu ouvido.

“Você quer ir embora? ” Sam murmurou.

“Eu-hum... sim. Nós podemos ir?” Sussurrou de volta, escondendo o rosto para que ninguém pudesse vê-los.

“É claro que sim. Vá indo na frente. Vou me despedir. ” Sam beijou seu pescoço rapidamente e acariciou sua nuca uma última vez antes de se afastar.

Dean não perdeu tempo, se levantou o mais discreto que pode e deixou a sala, indo em direção a porta de entrada. Se encostou na parede, ao lado da porta e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Não sabia quanto tempo ainda aguentaria se tivesse que passar mais um minuto ali.

Sentiu alguém tocar em seu rosto e abriu os olhos, vendo Sam com a testa franzida e os lábios murchos, como se não gostasse do que visse.

Dessa vez Sam não perguntou se ele estava bem e Dean agradecia. Ergueu os ombros com a força de vontade que conseguiu reunir e pegou na mão de Sam, andando até o carro o mais rápido que pode e entrando no veículo. Prendeu o cinto, encostou a cabeça no apoio do banco do carro e finalmente suspirou aliviado quando ouviu o som do motor ligar.

Finalmente conseguia respirar. Ver John e Mary não valia a pena se em troca tinha que aguentar todas aquelas pessoas o olhando e fingindo que tudo estava bem. Tinha plena consciência que se não fosse por Sam, teria voltado para casa antes mesmo de chegar a colocar a pés para fora da cama.

“Nós estamos quase lá.” Sam disse apertando seu joelho mais uma vez.

Olhou para Sam e se lembrou que não estava sozinho.

Baixou o olhar para suas mãos entrelaçadas e moveu os dedos, os escorregando pela mão de Sam, áspera e maior que a sua, sentindo a textura de uma ferida perto do pulso de Sam e as entrelaçado novamente, segurando firme. Suspirou, nunca pensou que algum dia fosse estar confortável com essas demonstrações de afeto, que deixaria Sam ficar tão perto, o tocando quando bem quisesse e que ainda o incentivaria a continuar.

Teve vontade de beijar Sam naquele exato momento. Ele subiria no colo de Sam, o abraçaria pelo pescoço e o beijaria primeiro no rosto e depois naqueles lábios gentis que sempre o fazia se sentir bem com suas palavras firmes. Mas não podia.

Ainda assim sorriu, dessa vez sincero e viu Sam relaxar no assento, olhando de tempos em tempos para ele quando não precisava prestar atenção na estrada.

Se perguntou pela primeira vez o que estava fazendo com Sam.

Era isso o que queria, não era? Deixar que Sam cuidasse dele? Que os problemas do mundo fossem responsabilidade de outra pessoa por ao menos uma vez? Não exatamente. Poderia viver sozinho sem os cuidados zelosos do irmão, se quisesse. A pergunta importante era essa: Poderia ele voltar a viver sozinho? Sem ninguém para recebe-lo quando chegasse em casa? Sem ninguém para acorda-lo com um abraço apertado e um beijo no pescoço?

A verdade é que gostava da atenção.

Sempre gostou.

Adorava ver Sam arrumando e limpando sua casa, fazendo tudo por ele. Cortava seus cabelos, fazia sua barba e seu café, preparava seu banho e cuidava dele como se Dean tivesse virado uma criança, um bebê que precisava de atenção, de brincadeiras e de sorrisos, que necessitava ser acordado de manhã com toques suaves e caricias que despertavam seu corpo lentamente e beijos lentos que o obrigavam a levantar da cama, nem que fosse para andar até a cozinha. Observava por vezes a organização meticulosa que Sam tinha e continuava a esperar o momento em que Sam se cansaria de brincar de casinha.

O irmão se mostrava tão atencioso que as veze se sentia culpado.

Sam abriu a porta da casa e sorriu para ele, beijando seu rosto.

“Porque você não vai tirando a roupa? Vamos tomar um banho bem quente, tudo bem?” Dean não respondeu porque não era uma pergunta. Se virou de costas para o irmão e mordeu os lábios, tirando as roupas na frente de Sam e as dobrando em uma pilha organizada. “Você está pronto?”

Sam tocou em seus ombros nus e o acordou de seus devaneios.

Indiferente ao que os outros diriam, Dean não se incomodava com a nudez. Não se incomodou quando as mãos de Sam se demoraram além do aconselhável em sua pele e se escorregaram por suas costas, parando com suas mãos grandes uma de cada lado de sua cintura, o segurando suavemente e o guiando pelo corredor escuro.

Dean andou para frente e sentiu Sam atrás dele, deixando que as mãos do irmão voltassem a repousar em seus ombros. Entrou no banheiro iluminado e parou no meio do cômodo, deixando que Sam tomasse sua frente. Observou o corpo nu de Sam se mover agilmente e seus músculos se contraírem com seus movimentos precisos enquanto Sam se abaixava e abria a torneira, jogando sais perfumados e espera que a banheira se enchesse de agua.

Quando Sam havia tirado a roupa, Dean não sabia.

Sentia sua cabeça girar.

_Sempre se sentiu assim perto de Sam?_

_Como se fosse perder o folego só por olhar para ele?_

Continuou parado, olhando para Sam e quando viu que a banheira se encheu, se enfiou no meio das bolhas de sabão, sentindo Sam entrar logo atrás dele, o segurando pelo pescoço e se encaixando junto a dele, quase fazendo Dean sentar em seu colo.

“Alguma coisa aconteceu? Você quer que eu saia?” Sam perguntou o abraçando por trás, murmurando em seu ouvido.

A respiração de Dean acelerou e arrepios subiram por sua coluna.

Isso era novo.

Talvez... não, não podia ser.

Não fazia sentido.

Não era a primeira vez que Sam entrava na banheira com ele. Era o logico a se fazer. Ou Sam tirava as roupas ou era molhado do peito até o meio das coxas. Era uma necessidade. Logo, era o que estavam acostumados.

Mas... aquilo era normal entre irmãos, certo? Ajudar o outro em tempos de necessidade?

Podia parecer estranho, mas era um gesto fraternal que havia estado ali desde que se lembrava. Abraços apertados que roubavam seu ar, peles que se roçavam uma na outra e longos beijos compartilhados, por vezes inocentes e outras nem tanto. Ainda assim, não se tornavam gestos sexuais só porque seu pai havia comentado que não gostava de sua aproximação com Sam.

Sam não parecia se comportar de forma diferente. Ele se sentava encostado na parede da banheira e Dean repousava junto ao peito largo do irmão, como sempre havia sido.

Só podia ser coisa de sua cabeça.

Fechou os olhos e deixou que ar saísse devagar, relaxando o corpo, habituado a ter os toques do irmão sobre seu corpo.

“Melhor?” Sam voltou a perguntar enquanto arrastava os dedos por sua pele, aplicando pressão, desde seu rosto e descendo por seu pescoço, fazendo uma massagem gostosa na junção entre a clavícula e o ombro e apertando seu corpo de forma firme e segura, escorregando mãos por seu peito e parando por alguns segundos em seus mamilos, os roçando levemente, chegando a seu abdômen e esfregando em círculos, delicadamente, antes de pegar em seu membro ereto com a desculpa de lavar.

“Sammy...” Dean gemeu baixinho, sem perceber. Tinha as bochechas coradas e respiração instável. Jogou a cabeça para trás com olhos fechados e segurou nas coxas torneadas de Sam, sem poder se conter.

Sam ouvindo o suspiro doce e necessitado do irmão, intensificou as caricias no membro que havia endurecido em poucos segundos em suas mãos. Traçou as veias no falo longo, cuidadosamente, e contornou a cabeça inchada com os dedos molhados.

“Eu posso?” Sam não sentiu remorso ou culpa, ainda que devesse e sem esperar resposta, virou o rosto de Dean e beijou a boca rosada, encaixando seus lábios.

“Sammy.” Dean chamou por seu nome. Choramingou e rebolou em seu colo. Sam parou por um momento, se certificando de não estar ultrapassando algum limite e sentiu Dean mover suas mãos com os próprios dedos.

Sam olhou para o rosto do irmão.

Dean descansava a cabeça em seus ombros e tremia, curvando a coluna com os olhos entreabertos, sussurrando algo que Sam não podia entender e abria os lábios, ansioso, o trazendo pelos cabelos em direção a sua boca e relaxando contra ele, gemendo com os movimentos preguiçosos que fazia.

Sam observou por um momento a mais de olhos bem abertos.

Cedo ou tarde iria acontecer. Não existia hora melhor do que agora.

Pelo menos, era o que ele dizia a si mesmo.

...

_Isso realmente estava acontecendo? Sam estava desposto a enfrentar o preconceito e descriminação por ele?_

Era mais do que Dean poderia pedir a Sam.

Dean fechou os olhos, amolecendo e esperou o que viria em seguida.

Grunhiu rouco e choramingou de prazer. Doía, também. Com Sam sempre era doloroso, sempre sacrificando uma coisa em nome de outra. Entretanto depois de meses sem contato íntimo era estranhamente libertador. Respirou fundo, tinha que devolver o prazer.

Virou-se de frente para Sam, o olhando e pedindo ajuda.

Sam se sentou na borda da banheira e Dean se arrastou-se para o meio das pernas do irmão, segurando o membro excitado. Era mais longo que o seu, levemente mais fino. Moveu lentamente as mãos e sua boca se encheu de água, querendo chupa-lo até que Sam não pudesse mais aguentar. Olhou para os olhos verdes do irmão, tão parecidos com os seus e pediu permissão. Ele precisava da ordem.

Sam parecia surpreso.

“Dean, você não precisa fazer isso.“ Sam falava suspirando baixo, observando a reação do irmão. “Está tudo bem.”

Dean continuava seus movimentos lentos, olhava o peito do irmão subir e descer rapidamente e os olhos bem abertos de Sam e dentes que mordiam os lábios finos na perfeita demonstração de descontrole, tão raro em Sam.

Aquilo excitava Dean.

Mesmo não querendo ou não aceitando, aquele à sua frente era seu irmão e era ele quem provocava aquelas reações nele.

“Eu quero.” Disse finalmente. “Vou devolver todo o prazer que você me deu.”

Dean se abaixou e lambeu o membro, dando pequenos beijos e sugando forte a cabeça inchada que tinha um tom escuro de vermelho, quase carmim. Escorregou a boca molhada, lentamente pela a extensão, abrindo-a o máximo que pode, esticando os lábios ao redor do membro longo e grosso.

Era o maior que ele já havia tocado.

Provando o gosto de Sam e testando seus próprios limites, descobriu até onde conseguia ir. Engasgou com o membro batendo no fundo de sua garganta, mas não conseguia parar a tempo para respirar. Foi aumentando a velocidade conforme os gemidos de Sam ficavam mais altos e roucos.

Gostava dos sons que ouvia. Quanto mais ouvia, mais determinado ficava em fazer Sam gozar em sua boca. Entretanto, queria testar uma coisa que nem Castiel teve o prazer de ter.

Tirou a boca do membro do irmão e se arrastou para cima do mármore, se sentando no colo de Sam.

“Sam, eu quero tentar uma coisa... quero você bem fundo dentro em mim... você gostaria disso?” Dean perguntou em voz baixa, fazendo movimentos leves em cima de Sam, em cima de seu membro ereto e molhado. Dean podia sentir quase entrando, talvez se ele fizesse um pouco mais de força...

“Eu não quero te machucar, Dee...” Sam gemeu, o chamando pelo apelido de criança e o segurando pela cintura. 

Tinha sentido falta disso.

“Então é melhor você fazer algo bem rápido. Eu quero que você vá bem fundo em mim, bem gostoso...” Dean gemeu manhoso, afobado. Mais alguns segundos e não esperaria por nada. “Você quer me preparar, Sammy?”

Dean não precisou esperar muito, logo sentiu algo em contato com sua entrada. Os dedos de Sam espalhavam algo que esquentava quanto mais o irmão esfregava e forçava sua entrada.

Sam foi indo devagarzinho. Penetrou um dedo, cuidadoso, o movendo devagar e o empurrando a cada vez mais fundo. Usou mais um e os remexeu, os abrindo e girando, encontrando aquele lugar que fazia Dean choramingar a cada contato.

Segurou na cintura de Dean e se conteve para não fodê-lo naquele instante.

_Ah! Como seu irmão era apertado. Nada no mundo tinha o direito de machucar coisa tão preciosa._

Dean não estava tão diferente, face quente, segurando com força no ombro do irmão, pedindo mais, sempre mais.

Sam deu mais a ele.

Enfiou mais um dedo e lubrificante, fazendo Dean gritar de dor e prazer e Sam se perguntou como Dean poderia sentir tanta dor e ainda implorar como se fosse a melhor coisa do mundo.

“Dean, eu não aguento mais. Eu preciso...”

E assim, Sam deitou Dean em cima do mármore gelado e entrou nele lentamente. Roçou a cabeça inchada na entrada bem lubrificada e empurrou, a sentindo deslizar para dentro. Era tão apertado e quente que ele poderia gozar apenas de estar lá, acolhido em seu interior. Então empurrou mais um pouco e mais um pouco até que estivesse enterrado até as bolas.

“Ah! Se mova, por favor... Sammy...” Dean implorou com a voz rouca, rebolando no imenso membro que parecia o rasgar ao meio e criar novos caminhos.

Dean nunca pensou que pudesse querer sentir isso.

“Dean...” Sam grunhiu, tentando se controlar e se moveu devagar.

Começou girando os quadris e se puxou para fora de Dean lentamente, entrando mais devagar ainda, sentindo cada centímetro de seu membro ser apertado. Chegou até o fundo novamente com um movimento firme e acertou o ponto certo, fazendo Dean gritar. Devagar, deslizou para fora, deixando a cabeça dentro e voltou mais rápido em um tranco profundo, de novo e de novo com vontade de jamais se desconectar do irmão.

“Ah!” Dean guinchou, se segurando com a força que lhe restava enquanto Sam acelerava as estocadas, uma mais poderosa do que a outra.

Doía o tanto quanto era bom.

Cada estocada queimava. Uma queimadura prazerosa que o fazia gritar palavras sem sentido. Não conseguia controlar suas mãos, acariciava o corpo suado do irmão, mordia e arranhava a pele que pudesse tocar. O agarrava na tentativa de se manter conectado com a realidade e puxava os longos cabelos, o assaltando com beijos em direção ao final.

Sam respondeu a altura. Agarrou forte na cintura do irmão e o apertou ao se mover mais rápido, acomodando todo seu tamanho para dentro do irmão e parecendo ir mais fundo a cada instante.

Gemendo, Sam puxou os cabelos loiros para trás e o fez curvar a coluna ainda mais, grunhindo a sem pudor e ouvindo o som que retumbava nas paredes com o novo angulo.

Era irracional e animal.

“Eu preciso... Sam!” Dean achava que estava chorando. Relaxou nos braços de Sam, oferecendo seu pescoço e deixou que Sam apertasse seu membro, o massageando rapidamente.

Queria que durasse mais, que durasse para sempre.

Ali era seu lugar.

“Hrnn, Só mais um pouco...” Sam disse ronronando, virando e colocando Dean por cima dele, não parando os rápidos movimentos, agarrando na cintura de Dean e tentando não gozar antes dele. “Então, goza para mim, goza...” Sam sussurrou no ouvido do loiro, o masturbando na velocidade das estocadas.

Sam observou o rosto surpreso do irmão. Era como se Dean não acreditasse nas palavras que ouvia, ao contrário de seu corpo que acatou a ordem e agiu mais rápido do que Dean podia processar.

Dean curvou a coluna e deixou a cabeça cair para trás sem controle, soltando um último longo gemido.

Sam segurou em suas costas e o abraçou apertado, permitindo que o corpo vibrante o comprimisse e o levasse ao orgasmo.

Deslizou para dentro da banheira ainda com as pernas bambas e Dean veio junto a ele, sentindo o membro ainda ereto dentro dele, esperando que o fôlego de ambos voltasse.

Se Sam por um acaso enrolasse mais do que deveria com a desculpa de limpá-los e deslizasse as mãos pelo corpo do irmão até encontrar o lugar ainda aberto e molhado dentro de Dean, não seria nada demais.

-x-

“...o que foi isso?” Dean perguntou olhando para o teto do banheiro com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do irmão, se deixando ser abraçado.

Não acreditava no que tinha acontecido.

“Dei o que você precisava. Só isso.” Sam falou calmo, analítico demais para Dean acreditar.

Nem ele mesmo acreditava.

Ficar perto de Dean era perigoso demais. Toda aquela pele macia e sardas que ele gostaria de dedilhar uma por uma. Respiração pesada, pulsação acelerada e o corpo tremendo junto ao seu ainda do recente orgasmo. Não conseguiria manter suas mãos longe mesmo que quisesse.

Passou os dedos pelos cabelos loiros curtos e escorregou pelo pescoço e ombro, lavando os últimos vestígios do que acabara de acontecer.

Sam sentia vontade de rir de sua família. Todo o esforço que tiveram para mantê-los separados indo ralo a baixo sem ele nem tentar. Se Sam estivesse sendo sincero consigo mesmo assumiria que talvez tenha facilitado as coisas, mas era uma oportunidade que ele não podia perder. Seu único arrependimento era ter que manipular o irmão doente.

A compulsão foi mais forte.

Apertou Dean mais forte entre seus braços e acariciou as pernas abertas do irmão, sentindo Dean reagir em seus braços como se tivesse tomado um choque. Nunca havia se sentido tão feliz e com tanto medo antes.

Esperava que esse sentimento de liberdade e leveza nunca acabasse.

“Sam, isso não é certo. Não pode acontecer de novo.” Dean falou. Piscou os olhos lentamente e acariciou o braço que Sam usava para abraça-lo. Se esticou mais na banheira e sentiu Sam beijar seu pescoço suavemente. Talvez não fosse tão errado assim, talvez fosse onde Dean devia estar, mas só talvez...

Via-se em um beco sem saída.

Quer dizer, saída, ele tinha.

Talvez nem fosse uma escolha.

“Porque não? Eu queria e você também. Qual o problema, Dean?” Sam voltou a falar calmo. Escorregou suas mãos lentamente pelo corpo do loiro, tentando marcar cada curva e musculatura. Aquela poderia ser a última vez.

“Somos irmãos. Não devemos...” Dean sussurrou tão baixo que Sam não teria ouvido se não estivesse grudado ao loiro.

Dean não sabia o que fazer.

Parecia tão certo, mesmo que o mundo discordasse.

“Dean, será que você não entende?” Sam sussurrou baixo ao ouvido de Dean e virou a cabeça do irmão para que ele pudesse ver a verdade nos seus olhos. “Eu te amo.” Sam o beijou delicadamente antes de voltar a falar. “Você não me ama?”

“Eu... eu amo... mais do que tudo... mas eu não posso.” Dean suplicou, se afastando de Sam, percebendo o erro que cometia muito tarde.

“Dean! Porque você continua dizendo isso?” Sam rugiu, seguindo Dean pela banheira. “Não importa o quanto você negue, eu sei o que você sente.” Sam agarrou Dean pelos cabelos e o beijou até sentir que Dean parava de lutar. Ele o segurou pela a nuca e observou os olhos verdes claros se abrirem, dilatados e vidrados, piscando para ele.

“Ainda posso me lembrar das noites que eu te pegava me olhando. Eu voltava a dormir porque eu sabia que estaria tudo bem se você estivesse ao meu lado.” Sam disse ao acariciar o rosto do irmão, sempre surpreso com a beleza dele. “E quando você me beijava naquela cama apertada, escondido no escuro e me segurava durante toda a noite. Eu não me importava se na manhã seguinte você levantasse da cama e fingisse que nada tevesse acontecido.”

“Eu sinto muito, Sam. Não posso fazer isso.” Dean tentou mais uma vez se soltar, empurrando o ombro de Sam para longe dele, sem realmente aplicar pressão.

“Eu sei que aqueles gritos de prazer me pedindo para ir mais fundo e ofegos sussurrados eram verdadeiros. Eu consigo ver a verdade nos seus olhos. É tão claro que chega a ser ridículo.” Sam disse, se negando a desviar os olhos do rosto de Dean que corava a cada palavra dita.

“Foi um erro.” Dean disse com um nó na garganta. “Se foi por que você veio, pode ir embora.” Disse sem olhar para Sam, seria mais fácil deixar que Sam partisse se não precisasse ver.

Dean se soltou de Sam e levantou da banheira, ficando de costas para Sam, mas foi puxado de novo para dentro da água.

“Eu não vou a lugar algum. Vou cuidar de você não importa o que aconteça.” Sam disse abraçando o loiro bem forte, os deitando de novo na banheira, sem se mover além daquele abraço apertado.

Sam não deixaria Dean escapar.

Nunca mais.

“O que acontece agora?” Dean perguntou, relaxando. Apenas por saber que Sam não o abandonaria era o suficiente.

“Não sei... esse será nosso segredinho. Encare como uma erva medicinal potente. E se você precisar do remédio...” Sam sussurrou, sorrindo finalmente, escorregando suas mãos para as coxas do loiro que soltou um leve suspiro.

Era só o que Sam precisava para se animar.

Devagar, iria conquistar o irmão. Mesmo que o loiro resistisse.

Sam o teria só para ele.

-x-

“Dean, está na hora de acordar.”

Dean não queria acordar. Estava tendo um sonho tão bom onde Sam beijava seu pescoço e acariciava seus cabelos. Suspirou, finalmente os remédios faziam os efeitos que prometiam. Sono sem interrupções, ansiedade controlada e a ausência de qualquer tipo de dor. Ah! E prazer, sentia seu membro ser tocado por cima da roupa na mais das leves caricias e sua orelha ser mordiscada suavemente.

“Dean, você vai deixar eu continuar te tocando? Achei que isso não fosse mais acontecer.”

Dean abriu os olhos em uma brecha e observou Sam se aproximando de seu rosto. Sam segurou em sua nuca e inclinou sua cabeça, juntando seus lábios devagar e cuidadosamente.

_Oh, então não era um sonho?_

Dean arfou e curvou a coluna, sentindo Sam o tocar por debaixo da roupa. Sentiu Sam beliscar seus mamilos e deslizar as mãos por seu abdômen em direção a seu membro ereto.

“Hmm... parece que você não quer que eu pare. Você está tão corado. E seu pênis parece estar gostando da brincadeira. Só vou parar quando você pedir. Mas você tem que dizer as palavras magicas. ” Sam voltou a beija-lo, dessa vez usando a língua para lamber seus lábios e inclinou sua cabeça, finalmente encontrando a sua enquanto Dean sentia seu membro ser agarrado por baixo da boxer.

Dean virou a cabeça para o lado e devagar levantou as mãos que até aquele momento estavam paradas do lado de seu corpo e tocou suavemente no rosto de Sam. Ele olhou para Sam e viu o irmão manter suas mãos paradas aonde estavam, atento as palavras que viriam a seguir.

“Sammy.” Dean disse. Ele não queria dizer aquelas palavras. Não queria ver o olhar magoado no rosto do irmão. Mas ele tinha, tinha que pedir para Sam se afastar. “V-você... você tem que...”

“Eu tenho que...? O que é que eu tenho que fazer, Dean? Hmm? Me diga.” Sam disse voltando a mover os dedos em sua ereção, roçando seus lábios juntos. “Eu tenho que te tocar? Te fazer gemer? Te fazer gozar?”

“Hmm.” Dean suspirou. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos e começou a rebolar na mão de Sam, buscando aquele momento onde tudo ficaria branco e ele não precisaria pensar na culpa que já começava a aparecer. “Por favor. Sammy, por favor.”

“Shhh, está tudo bem. Pronto.” Sam disse tirando a mão dentro de sua boxer e o abraçando forte, massageando suas costas. “Eu só quero que você veja como seria se você quisesse. Nós podemos ser tão bons juntos. Só você e eu. Ninguém está aqui. Só você e eu.”

“Você e eu.” Dean repetiu, sentindo o rosto corado. “Você e eu.”

“Viu? Não é bom? Você nos meus braços, pele na pele?”

“Eu não sei... Sammy, eu não sei.” Dean desviou o olhar e tentou pensar, era difícil quando os remédios corriam por suas veias e Sam estava tão perto dele.

“Eu quero que você pense no que é melhor para você. No que você quer.” Sam disse se afastando de Dean e olhando para ele, fazendo com que Dean o encarasse de frente.

“O que eu quero?” Por um momento Dean não entendeu. Nunca tinha pensado no queria, não de verdade. Sabia o que tinha que fazer e sabia o que era o certo e o errado, mas ter o que ele queria nunca passou por sua cabeça.

“Você quer que eu vá embora? Quer que eu pare de te tocar? Quer que eu chame o papai? A mamãe? Que eu me mude para o quarto ao lado?” Sam tocou em seu rosto e sorriu a ele. “Eu faria tudo o que você quisesse. Você só tem que pedir.”

“Eu não sei o que eu quero.” Dean disse enfim, sentindo vontade de chorar de frustração. “Eu nunca tive escolha antes.”

“Vou simplificar para você.” Sam disse deitando Dean no meio da cama. “Eu faço as perguntas e você diz sim ou não.”

Dean continuou olhando para ele como se não acreditasse e Sam continuou olhando para Dean como se tivesse tido a melhor ideia do mundo.

“Você quer eu vá embora?” Sam tocou em sua cintura.

“Não.”

“Então... você quer que eu saia do quarto?” Sam enrolou as pernas de Dean em volta dele.

“Não.”

“E, quanto a te tocar? Você quer que eu pare de te tocar?” Sam deixou que suas mãos subissem pelos lados de Dean até alcançar seu ombro. “Quer que eu pare de te beijar?”

Sam alcançou seus lábios, os selando carinhosamente e finalmente Dean soltou o ar preso em seu peito.

“Você descobriu o que você quer, Dean? Ou você precisa que eu te mostre?” Sam permaneceu colado a ele e sussurrou em seu ouvindo, sentindo Sam roçar seus membros juntos e voltar a beija-lo, aprofundando o contato e o fazendo esquecer todo o resto.

...

“Sammy!” Dean choramingou. Não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Sam estava com a cabeça no meio de suas pernas, beijando a cabeça de seu membro e brincava com suas bolas, as girando cuidadosamente entre os dedos.

“Você quer que eu pare?” Sam levantou a cabeça e substituiu seus lábios por sua mão.

Dean se remexeu e sentiu suas bolas se contraírem.

Era tarde demais, olhou para baixo sem respirar e viu o liquido branco sair de dentro de seu membro e jorrar para fora, como um vulcão em erupção. Sam abaixou a cabeça e limpou a bagunça com os lábios até que não houvesse vestígio algum, lambendo seu membro sensível e o fazendo tremer ainda mais.

Dean empurrou os ombros de Sam para trás e sentiu quando Sam se sentou no meio de suas pernas, como se esperasse por algo.

_Oh, sim._

Sam também tinha uma ereção. Uma bonita, longa e grossa ereção.

Se ele esticasse os dedos...

“Nada disso. Você tem que pedir.” Sam segurou seus braços e continuou olhando para ele, sem pressa. Quando Sam viu que Dean não iria dizer nada, pegou a bandeja com comida e colocou na frente de Dean e se levantou. “Se você precisar de mim, estarei na sala vendo alguns papeis.”

Dean observou Sam partir e com um nó na garganta, tentou engolir o que pudesse.

-x-

Não demorou muito para que Dean sentisse falta de Sam.

Dean se levantou da cama e pegou a bandeja vazia, a levando para a cozinha e em seguida deu cinco passos, parando em frente ao sofá, lugar que Sam ocupava no momento.

_Ele deveria apenas se sentar junto a Sam? Deveria ele pedir? Anunciar sua chegada? Se ajoelhar a seus pés feito um cachorrinho pedindo atenção?_

“Sam, posso me sentar?” Sim, pedir parecia a opção certa. Sam havia sido bem claro quando a Dean pedir por coisas.

“É claro.” Sam disse sorrindo e abriu os braços para ele.

Dean não perdeu tempo. Se sentou junto a Sam e colocou a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto suas mãos se enrolaram no pescoço de Sam, se colocando exatamente onde queria estar.

Já era um começo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se você gostou aperte no botão "kudos" ou me mande um comentário. Eu ficaria muito feliz.^^  
> PS: editado em 06/09/2016.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, depois de muito tempo venho com o novo capítulo. Mas, se vocês quiserem, podem me pedir o endereço onde a historia já esta completa. Estou reescrevendo, então se vocês tiveram paciência podem continuar lendo por aqui.

III

 

Desse modo o tempo passou. O verão já tinha chegado e a tempestade chamada Castiel parecia estar se dispersando. Assim, os dias iam passageiros, de maneira que todo o resto, como o clarão no céu, esmaecia, deixando a sensação de tempo acelerado, como se as horas fugissem de seus dedos em meio àquele ambiente protegido, ainda que mal chegasse ao décimo mês desde que Sam havia batido a sua porta.

Muito havia mudado nesse pouco tempo; a relação com as pessoas, a forma de enxergar o mundo e, principalmente, o modo que o viam. A relação com seu irmão também parecia ter mudado. Já não eram mais necessárias brigas e discussões, não mais fingiam querer estar longe ou atuavam as tão comuns encenações e palavras duras para o mundo.

Eles se amavam, acima de tudo, como amigos e irmãos. Não negavam o desejo, porem era algo que vinha por ultimo, pois, o que sempre os uniu era o sentimento de unidade, lar e família, que mesmo separados por tantos anos, ninguém foi capaz de destruir.

Por isso, Dean tentava fazer o correto, se afastava e negava o contato que tanto precisava. Ele não sabia quem era no momento; não conseguia se decidir em meio ao turbilhão de sentimentos contraditórios, vagando pelos polos do que era certo ou errado para o resto do mundo. No entanto, ele não conseguia diferenciar o certo do errado. Tanto havia acontecido que nem tentava se adequar ao que esperavam dele. Ele não podia ser como antes; conquistador, sem um pingo de respeito por si mesmo e pelas pessoas a sua volta e não podia permanecer como estava; tão cansado de ser forte e negar o que mais desejava.

A verdade é: queria ser conquistado, deixar que o vissem pelo o ele realmente era, pois agir como se o mundo tivesse aos seus pés e nada pudesse atingi-lo, era irreal.

Dean se surpreendeu, quando, de fato, se aproximaram. Achava que os surpreenderia, mas quem tinha sido pego desprevenido, fora ele. Viu-se descobrindo coisas que nunca lhe pareceu ter importância antes; Mary se dizia preocupada com John, que o coração do marido poderia parar se houvesse situação de tensão. Já John, confessou que tinha medo que a esposa um dia o trocasse por alguém mais novo e saudável, e que devido ao coração, não haviam transado em mais de três meses.

Até Sam tinha os próprios problemas.

Apesar de o irmão ser tão aberto quanto os outros, era de forma sutil, ou talvez, era ele quem fosse egoísta de mais para ver a verdade estampada em seu rosto. Sam não dizia nada, mas ele podia ver pelo corpo tenso e olheiras no rosto bronzeado as noites mal dormidas, quando o irmão se trancava no banheiro e soltava pequenos gemidos que retumbavam pelo apartamento. 

De uma forma ou de outra, gostava do efeito que provocava e queria devolver exatamente o mesmo de volta.

-x-

Estava convencido. Por mais errado que parecesse, Sam o conquistava um pouco mais a cada dia. Cada gesto despretensioso e ato inconsciente mostravam o ele precisava saber.

E sem perceber, voltou a toca-lo, nada que indicasse algo sexual, somente pequenos toques nos ombros desnudos, abraços apertados ou um suave segurar de mãos; a presença de Sam a seu lado era o suficiente. Não entendia porque, mas esses pequenos contatos se faziam tão necessários que, quando Dean não os tinha, sentia-se inquieto e nervoso, quase obsessivo, nas noites, raras, que o irmão demorava a chegar.

Queria que esses ligeiros toques durasse para sempre.

Estava decidido, era o que precisavam. Pois, Sam, gradualmente, parou de se levantar no meio da noite e passou a abraça-lo com possessão e só larga-lo quando o dia amanhecesse e ele precisasse trabalhar.

Dessa forma, todos os dias se tornaram iguais; Sam passava as mãos por pelo corpo de Dean, se certificando que tudo estava certo e dava um beijo em sua nuca para, logo em seguida, sair de casa com o café da manha sempre pronto para ele.

Sam era o homem de sua vida e ponto final.

Não se imaginava sem ele, mas... sabia que não podia fazer aquilo para sempre, ainda que o pensamento, sozinho, embrulhasse seu estomago. Então, ele... ele não sabia o que fazer e em contrapartida, entendia, finalmente, o que o amor significava. Era um alivio, olhar para frente e saber que não estava sozinho , saber que não precisava mais carregar o peso do mundo nas costa. Chegou a achar que não pudesse sair do buraco de onde tinha se enterrado. Mas, ali estava ele, são e salvo, tão seguro e saudável como nunca esteve.

Sorrindo para si, olhou para o inicio e viu; já podia se erguer sozinho. Conseguia se socializar normalmente, ainda que arrastasse Sam para qualquer lugar que ele fosse. Eles não diziam nada, em um acordo mudo, pois a verdade era simples; não queriam estar longe e não tinham vergonha de admitir, mesmo que olhassem para eles, desconfiados, quando ele e Sam agiam feitos dois adolescentes.

Sim! Era exatamente assim que agiam. Saiam escondidos e discretos, fazendo o que bem entendessem, sem ligar para nada. Dean experimentava o êxtase, quase tão bom quanto às memórias de infância, sem preocupações e responsabilidades ao passar todo seu tempo com seu Sammy.

Agora, entretanto, sabia ser complicado, um erro, sentir-se tão bem quando todo o resto desmoronava. O difícil era ter força de vontade o suficiente para acabar com as escapadas no meio da noite. Não podia se conter, se recriminava e torturava com sua atitude condenável, mas bastava uma palavra do irmão para as preocupações desaparecerem e ele seguir Sam porta a fora para mais uma noite de bebedeira.

Às vezes, se perguntava, no meio de seus delírios alcoólicos, se o ultimo ano tinha sido uma fantasia. Talvez Sam tivesse confuso e não quisesse perde-lo, e ainda assim, não contestava. Não entendia e não podia explicar. Era uma alegria esfuziante. Devia estar enlouquecendo. Por isso, quando Sam se aproximava demais, quando o toque era intenso e lhe queimava feito o sol incandescente, se afastava e fingia que em nada lhe afetava, fingia que não tinha vontade arrancar suas roupas e fazer exatamente o que o moreno desejava. 

Eram essas horas que lhe batia a vontade de fugir e de se isolar no seu mundo particular. Se ele conseguisse ignorar Sam, ou, até mesmo, magoá-lo, o fazendo ir para bem longe, tudo se resolveria. E, enquanto Dean ficava se revirando por dentro, Sam não fazia ideia do quanto ele o afetava. Quase subia pelas paredes apenas por olhar para Sam; a visão do moreno olhando para ele, ainda que inocente, o fazia querer jogá-lo na parede e fodê-lo lenta e docemente.

Era uma tortura vê-lo ali, do seu lado, na cama e não poder fazer nada. Nada mesmo. Era lindo de se observar, ao acordar de manha, ainda que fosse o suficiente para fazê-lo sair da cama e ficar o mais longe o possível.

Dean tentava resistir, mas não era necessário muito mais que um toque quando Sam o abraçava, se enroscava nele, suavemente, deslizando seus dedos por seu pescoço, para que mundo girasse mais depressa.

Era frustrante.

Ficava louco quando o moreno lhe beijava, sorria docemente e fingia que nada tinha acontecido, roubando todo o seu ar de uma vez só para depois se dirigir à bancada da cozinha. Era impossível não olhar o rebolar manso do irmão andando pela casa com aquela boxer, apertada demais, para o seu bom senso. Então, Sam arrumava os cabelos, bocejando e colocava o café à mesa antes de sair para o trabalho.

Era a maior tortura de sua vida.

Ah, se o moreno soubesse. Ele o tinha aonde queria; a seus pés, a distância de uma polegada e que com um simples afago ou palavra, tudo poderia piorar. Ou melhorar, isso dependia do ponto de vista. Sam poderia fazer o que quisesse com Dean, bastaria uma palavra e Dean estaria perdido. No fundo eles sabiam, não havia nada que os pudesse parar.

-x-

 

Sam continuava morando com Dean, mesmo que o loiro vivesse lhe mandando ir embora, de forma sutil.

“Se você quiser que eu vá embora, vai ter que usar as palavras certas, Dean.” Sam disse e o ignorou, voltando sua atenção ao que estava fazendo. Ou era o que parecia, porque, por dentro, uma rebelião acontecia.

Era desesperador, não entendia porque o irmão o torturava desse jeito. Ah, como ele gostaria de agarra-lo e senta-lo em seu colo até que Dean estivesse gemendo e rebolando da forma que ambos queriam. E, por mais inacreditável que fosse, o companheirismo continuava o mesmo, ainda que o sexo, agora, estivesse envolvido na relação deles, ou a falta dele, era o que Sam queria dizer. Se eles haviam transado uma vez nos últimos meses era um milagre. Isso era Dean tentando fazer a coisa certa, enquanto ele vivia na tortura imposta pelo irmão.

Ele se sentia subindo pelas paredes e nada que Jessica tentasse era satisfatório. Ainda que a beijasse quando visitava a ela e o filho, não conseguiam transar. Ao primeiro toque vinha a vertigem e a imagem do irmão, era como ele o traísse.

Então, ele inventava qualquer desculpa, porque nada adiantava. Um jantar ou uma roupa sensual não faziam a menor diferença. Ele apenas não conseguia, se apressava em voltar para casa, para os braços do loiro, sabendo: no máximo ganharia um selinho casto e um abraço apertado, mas, pelo menos, poderia ter sua companhia, entendendo que sempre iria querer mais. Mais beijos, mais contato, mais gemidos, mas nada disso importava enquanto tivesse Dean a seu lado.

Não que Dean não quisesse o mesmo. Ele podia ver o desejo nos olhos do loiro, tão claro e intenso depois de tanto tempo de convívio. Bastava Sam chegar um pouco mais perto para os corpos reagirem daquela forma obcena, pele arrepiando, corações disparando e membros excitados, mas Dean não fazia nada, se negava e fugia, deixando Sam completamente louco, insano.

Ele acabava se aliviando sozinho no banheiro e chamando pelo irmão, abandonado ao chão, se desfazendo de prazer. Entretanto, podia ser tão melhor... Sam poderia escorregar suas mãos pelo corpo de Dean, acariciar cada pedaço de pele e beijar, morder até deixar sua marca no irmão. Ah! Ele entraria em êxtase, desejava com toda sua vontade e corpo que acontecesse. Seria o melhor presente de todos.

Por isso, não era sua culpa, sabia estar perto de estourar e deixar seus instintos o dominarem. Desse jeito, levava a serio cada momento passado com Dean. Tentava se controlar, fazer o certo e ser o melhor para o irmão, pois cada gesto era importante.

Era o que levaria o loiro para mais perto ou longe dele.

Era o mais importante, o que ele mais se focava, enquanto sentia a frustração de estar perdendo Dean a cada dia que passava, como se o loiro não acreditasse em seus sentimentos. Ele via seu irmão, ali, tão perto, mas algo sempre o impedia de avançar. Tentava demonstrar a cada segundo do dia que ele o amava, porque aquilo não podia ser afeto, o modo que o mundo parecia parar quando o loiro o olhava. Aquilo não podia ser apenas amor de irmão.

Então, era isso que Sam fazia. A cada acordar, a cada palavra, tentava conquistá-lo, de novo e de novo, num processo de aprendizagem eterno, porque após tantos anos, ambos tinham mudado à sua própria maneira. E nem era tão difícil assim, era natural como respirar, eles se entendiam.

-x-

Dean resistia de todas as formas possíveis, mas Sam havia aprendido uma ou outra coisa na faculdade. Ele se aproximava e o abraçava bem forte, por trás, massageando seu peito e abdômen, aplicando a pressão certa. Não havia palavras. Nenhuma reclamação, nenhum pedido e nenhuma promessa. Era apenas um carinho. Ele tentava transmitir com seu corpo todo o sentimento que não conseguia transmitir através da fala. Talvez, assim, Dean se convencesse. Sam não mentia. E, mesmo assim, Dean se negava em acreditar.

Era preciso muito mais.

O que o moreno poderia fazer para provar o quanto amava o loiro? O que seria grande o suficiente para demonstrar o quanto ele o queria bem? O quanto se preocupava? O que seria o suficiente? O que em todo o universo faria Dean acreditar que Sam o amava de verdade?

Talvez... talvez se Sam se declarasse diante de toda a família? Pelo menos contar para os pais? Isso seria o suficiente ou Dean o condenaria por levar a quase-relação amorosa para fora daquele apartamento?

A verdade é que Sam não sabia o que fazer. Tudo era tão confuso e frustrante. Ele não sabia que passo dar sem que magoasse o loiro. Cada ato devia ser calculado devidamente, não poderia haver falhas ou seria o fim. Dessa vez, para sempre.

Ele não podia deixar que isso acontecesse de novo.

Os problemas eram tantos que Sam não sabia o que fazer. Tinha seu pequeno filho Logan, seu pequeno tesouro e para falar a verdade, amava muito mais seu filho do que jamais amara sua mulher, a ciumenta loira que cismava em constrangê-lo e irritá-lo de tantas formas diferentes que ele não pensava ser possível.

Sinceramente, ele nunca havia amado Jessica.

Após o irmão ir embora, ela foi a substituta de Dean e nunca chegaria aos pés do loiro. Sam fez tudo ciente, sabendo  que estaria apenas a usando. Como previsto, o sentimento não havia durado, apenas o suficiente para que ele se erguesse. Logo, ela tentava dominar sua vida, querendo controlar cada coisa, até que havia se tornado sócia da empresa; de sua empresa construída com esforço e dedicação.

Jessica havia se apoderado de sua vida, completamente.

Era a hora de terminar tudo. Ele não aguentava mais. Infelizmente, o destino não tinha sido nada justo com ele, pois Jessica havia engravidado. Então, ele teve que manter o relacionamento. E se não fosse por isso, teria se separado com menos de cinco meses de casamento.

Tudo bem... ela o havia ajudado em uma época que ele só queria morrer, mas nunca o fez porque não aguentaria que ninguém sofresse por ele. Seus pais não tinham culpa de ele ser doente e Dean também sofreria, mesmo estando longe. Afinal, esse foi o motivo do irmão ter ido para tão longe dele. Esse havia sido o pior erro de sua vida, se ele tivesse esperado algum tempo, teria o irmão de volta, exatamente do jeito que ele sempre quis, em seus braços.

Sam fez tudo aquilo por causa de aparências, além de provocar alguma reação em Dean. Ele pode ver o ciúme passivo, o loiro parecia ver sua _”felicidade”_ tentando não demonstrar o quanto sofria. Era tão claro que Sam poderia ter pulado de alegria. Mas, quando viu, já era tarde. Teve que continuar com o espetáculo pela vida inocente que estava para chegar; a pequena criança não merecia sofrer desse jeito por causa de pessoas irresponsáveis.

E era exatamente por tudo isso que eles tinham que confessar tudo aos pais. Talvez, tivessem alguma ajuda de sua mãe. Era bem claro, Mary nunca iria se orgulhar de ver seus filhos se beijando e muito menos saber que eles tinham algum tipo de relação sexual. Uma mãe nunca estaria pronta para escutar uma coisa daquela. Ela não aceitaria, mas com o tempo entenderia.

Contar para John seria o X da questão.

Ele era uma pessoa rígida, não aceitaria o homossexualismo e não permitiria que acontecesse em sua própria família. Era capaz dele nunca mais olhar na cara dos irmãos. Sem contar, que o homossexualismo era o menor dos problemas. O incesto era o grande centro do problema.

Seria o fim da família.

E também, tinha a doença de seu pai, a complicação no coração. Qualquer emoção mais forte poderia levá-lo a um infarto fulminante. Ele amava o pai. John era o homem mais forte e honrado que Sam já conheceu. Ele era justo e fiel aos seus ideais e muito, mas muito ciumento em relação à Dean. Às vezes, ele podia jurar que John estaria em seu lugar se pudesse, mas claro que isso era sua mente ciumenta falando.

Seria impossível contar tudo e ainda sair sem nenhum dano disso. A vida deles sempre havia sido assim, apesar de alguns momentos felizes, sempre vinham às consequências que doíam mais que ferro quente na pele. E mesmo que o mundo não aceitasse, isso apenas importava aos dois.

-x-

Sam chegou do trabalho cedo naquela tarde, e como sempre, encontrou Dean acordado com o notebook no colo.

“Bom dia, Dean.” Sam disse depositando um suave beijo nos lábios do irmão, indo para a cozinha depois de guardar suas coisas. Ele nem precisou olhar para Dean, ele sabia o que o irmão pensava.

“Sammy, preciso falar com você.” O loiro disse rápido, com medo de perder a coragem.

“O que é?” O moreno distraído, questionou, mexendo os ovos na frigideira.

“Está na hora de você voltar para sua família.” Disse com a garganta seca, puxando e apertando a manga da camisa, inseguro. “Eu estou bem. De verdade.” Num fôlego só terminou e fechou os olhos, sem querer ver a reação do irmão.

“Por quê?” Sam perguntou tranquilamente, analítico, desviando a atenção dos ovos para Dean, obervando suas reações.

Por quê? Dean se perguntou.

Ele tinha medo e não sabia exatamente do quê; apenas o pensamento de estar longe de Sam era suficiente para seu estomago se revirar, mas seria pior se ele destruísse o que o irmão havia construído. Não era necessário que Sam continuasse ali, desistindo da própria vida para cuidar dele. Mas o irmão insistia que ele ainda não estava bom o bastante para ficar sozinho, reforçava em dizer que o loiro precisava dele.

Então, Dean concordava.

Não queria contrariá-lo e não queria mais brigas. Já, Sam, se aproveitava da nova personalidade do loiro. Ele se mantinha perto, o mais próximo possível, não deixando mais do que um palmo de distancia entre os dois, onde ele pudesse esticar os dedos e tocar o irmão, o sentindo a seu lado, do jeito que devia ser.

Afinal, Sam sempre havia tido talento em influenciar o irmão com as mais sutis atitudes. Era algo sórdido; porque Dean sabia exatamente o que o irmão fazia, cada toque e cada gesto eram tão claros como os raios de sol lá fora. Era viciante, também, pois mesmo sabendo de tudo isso, deixava se levar pelo o irmão, mas só um pouco, o suficiente para não cair na tentação e manter a dor longe de seu peito.

Então, ele permitia, autorizava aqueles toques leves e quase inocentes. Devagar e com cuidado, deixava Sam segurar suas mãos e o abraçar, cultivar doces beijos e mordicadas que desciam suaves de sua boca a seu pescoço. Oh, tão leves e faceiros que ele poderia estar sonhando se não sentisse o rápido e sutil enroscar de membros cobertos.

Era quando ele se afastava e recuperava o fôlego ainda que Sam o segurasse entre os braços como se ele fosse algo precioso, pedindo desculpas pelo olhar, mas querendo continuar o que ambos desejavam.

Mas, isso não era importante. Ele não se aproveitaria do momento de fraqueza do irmão, não tiraria vantagem de Sam como Jessica havia feito e lhe acusado. Ele não faria.

Talvez... talvez Sam não estivesse tão vulnerável como ele pensava. O quebrado e desfragmentado naquela historia era ele. Dean não entendia o que tanto o deixava inquieto, pois, aos próprios ouvidos, toda aquela conversa parecia um subfugiu, uma forma de fugir da verdade, da sua realidade, porque ele podia ver o jeito que o irmão o olhava, via que Sam também o queria.

Porem, ele se negava a continuar com aquilo. Já haviam chegado longe demais; as pessoas começavam a comentar, novamente, sobre eles. Estava na hora de Dean continuar sua vida sem muletas, sem Sam, ou pelo menos, sem Sam vinte quatro horas por dia.

E era isso que ele iria fazer.

“Por quê?... porque eu não quero ser o responsável pela destruição de uma família. Já fiz o suficiente por uma vida inteira.” Olhou para o chão, conformado. Sabia que uma hora ou outra Sam iria embora como todo o resto, como todo mundo fazia.

Queria facilitar para Sam e não ver o momento que o irmão passasse pela porta.

“Você não quer que eu vá embora.” Sam largou o que estava fazendo e puxou Dean para perto, segurando sua cintura e nuca, aproximando seus lábios e olhando em seus olhos claros. “Você está estranho, ríspido, me evitando. Sempre fugindo... nunca me toca...” disse, escorregando seus lábios pelo rosto áspero, na barba curta e voltando aos lábios, os lambendo devagar. “... todos esses meses... quase não conversa comigo... me diz a verdade, eu quero te ajudar.”

“E-eu estou falando a verdade... você tem sua família... seu trabalho. Sabe por que não podemos fazer isso. Não precisa ficar aqui, cuidando de mim. Não é seu dever.” Dean falou inebriado com a respiração forte, instável, sentindo o halito de seu irmão e abrindo os lábios, lentamente, ao começar a tremer.

“Vamos, Dean... isso não é desculpa. Quando você vai perceber que eu te amo?... você é o mais importante para mim.” Sam disse calmo, decidido. Trouxe seus corpos juntos, os aproximando e mergulhou as mãos por debaixo da camisa do loiro.

Dean não conseguia pensar, Sam estava muito perto.

Não pode se segurar ao sentir dedos ásperos deslizarem por sua coluna, gemendo baixo e fraco em um suspiro longo, preso na garganta. Ele lutava por controle e agarrava o pescoço do irmão, se forçando a raciocinar.

“E, sua família, como fica? Seu filho, ele precisa de você.”

“Eles? Bem, meu casamento está acabado há muito tempo. Fazia aquilo pelo Logan. Ele te adora. Às vezes penso... ele prefere você a mim, vocês são tão parecidos, ambos de olhos claros e sardas. Ele vai entender.” Sam falava cada palavra sussurrando em seu ouvido como se fosse um segredo e suas mãos continuavam se movendo, indo para baixo e tudo parecia ficar mais quente, mais gostoso.

“Você não entende? Uma hora você vai ter que ir embora. Quanto mais rápido, melhor.” Dean disse, tremendo. Sussurrou tão baixo quanto o moreno com as mãos paradas, se negando a seguir o exemplo do irmão, o que não impedia o prazer de se espalhar por seu corpo. “Tenho que continuar sem você.”

“Não vou a lugar algum. Nunca mais vou te deixar ir.”

Nenhuma declaração a mais foi necessária e qualquer outro pensamento ficou perdido quanto Sam o beijou, de verdade; nada parecido com os selinhos que trocavam como cumprimento. O irmão segurou em sua nuca e invadiu sua boca com vontade, com a saudade dos longos meses sem o contato íntimo, excitante e natural entre eles.

“Sammy.... não... eu não p...” Dean falou, tentando lutar entre um fôlego e outro.

“Eu preciso, preciso há tanto tempo... por favor, só... assim... desse jeito...” Sam sussurrou, tirando as roupas de ambos, com cuidado, mas sem tomar fôlego, com medo que, de repente, Dean ganhasse forças para reagir. Ele aproveitaria o máximo que pudesse, porque sabia que Dean não pertencia a ele. Então ele tomaria o que pudesse.

E Sem perceber, já estavam na cama com o loiro em cima de Sam, os masturbando, rapidamente, e inevitavelmente gemidos roucos podiam ser ouvidos, eles soavam como musica.

Dessa vez, Dean não queria cuidado. Ele queria ação, queria sentir arder àquela dor para, em seguida, se entregar ao prazer. Queria tudo o que Sam pudesse oferecer. E não demorou. De uma forma ríspida e rápida, Dean se lubrificou sem cuidado e pegou no membro duro do irmão, penetrando-se lentamente, se sentindo queimar naquela dor aguda. Desceu até o fim, rebolando e acertando aquele ponto que o fazia ver estrelas. Era o que precisava.

Sam estava em êxtase. Observou o modo que Dean se entregava a ele. A forma que o irmão se movia em cima dele e da cor dourada de sua pele. Os olhos fechados em um prazer visível e o morder de lábios ao falar coisas irreconhecíveis. O balanço de seu corpo tentando fundi-los, rebolando preguiçosamente, e seus gemidos. Ah! O melhor som que ele já tinha ouvido. Porem, o que mais apreciou foi quando Dean o cavalgou com vontade, para cima e para baixo, numa dança erótica que era destinada apenas a ele, a seus olhos e sentidos. Somente a ele.

Finalmente, se dando conta que ainda não havia se mexido e deixava todo o trabalho para Dean, trocou de posição, o colocou de costa na cama e ficou em cima dele. Levou a perna do irmão aos ombros e se afundou de novo, gemendo longamente. Era apertado e quente, tão gostoso. Era o seu lugar.

Não houve tempo para muita delicadeza. Aproximou-se da boca do loiro, carnuda e avermelhada, lambendo para adentrá-la no mesmo momento em que seus movimentos se iniciavam apressados, afobados, delirantes, porém, nada erráticos.

Era perfeito, a melhor das danças. Ia fundo, o máximo que pudesse. O espaço parecia se comprimir a cada movimento, mais apertado e contrito. Eles não se importavam com nada mais, mas ainda que fosse difícil pensar em outra coisa alem do prazer e a vontade de gozar, a dor, também, fazia parte do pacote completo. Estava tudo bem, porque queriam tudo.

Assim, Sam aumentou a velocidade, agarrando a cabeceira da cama e tentando resgatar seu controle. Não aguentava mais, fazia pequenos movimentos certeiros, no lugar exato, consecutivamente, buscando o gozo até a exaustão. Ele precisava de mais um pouco, só mais um pouco, até quando não pudessem mais.

Dean se contraiu e curvou a coluna, gemendo baixo e se segurando em Sam. Conhecia suficiente o irmão, mesmo com poucas transas, havia aprendido a se controlar, prolongar o orgasmo, do jeito que Sam gostava. Cada vez era melhor do que a outra, muito mais do que ele poderia imaginar. Era só relaxar e gozar quando lhe fosse permitido. Precisava da ordem. Precisa que as palavras saíssem da boca de Sam, só assim ele podia ter sua libertação. E finalmente, a palavra que ele precisava.

“Dean... goza pra mim...” Sam ordenou, gemendo forte, animalesco. Apertando os corpos juntos, tão juntos, que ele os poderia confundir em um só. Finalmente, finalmente o choque se espalhou pelos corpos. Era o auge. Era perfeito.

E assim, ficaram, não queriam se largar e nem conseguiam. A vontade era de agarrar e nunca mais soltar, sabiam que não era possível. Por isso, lentamente, os corpos foram amolecendo, os membros relaxando, braços sem toda aquela possessão e as respirações voltaram ao normal.

Então, porque eles não moveram um dedo sequer para ficar longe do outro? Porque continuavam daquela forma, abraçados e se beijando? Era bem claro para quem bem quisesse ver, mas não para eles. Gostavam de fingir; amor fraternal e amizade. Era mais fácil pensar assim. Pensavam que evitaria dor de cabeça futura. Quiseram eles que fosse verdade.

“Então, posso ficar mais um tempo?” Sam disse deslizando suas mãos pelas costas lisas, cheias de sardas. Adoráveis.

“Humm... você pode ficar o tempo que quiser...” Dean disse distraído e sonolento, aproveitando os carinhos, exausto.

“Você está falando serio?” Sam perguntou animado, levantando a cabeça do loiro, para ter certeza.

“Sim. Eu só me preocupo com as consequências.” Disse sincero, quase fechando os olhos, novamente.

“Tudo o que acontecer vão ser as consequências das escolhas que eu fiz. Nada mais, nada menos. Nada mais do que eu desejo.”

E com isso a conversa se encerrou.

Parecia haver um entendimento mudo, algo serio e definitivo. E, mesmo assim, não conseguiam se preocupar. Talvez, na manhã seguinte, percebessem que nada mais seria o mesmo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada por ler e se você gostou, me mande um comentário, aperte o kudos ou adicione ao favoritos.^^
> 
> Até mais.


End file.
